The Bitter Truth
by JMS529
Summary: Jinx gets drunk one night and decides to drive herself home from the bar. Marshall ends up paying the price for her actions. You can say it's AU since Season 3 has started.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Bujyo for Betaing the story for me.

The characters still don't belong to me just borrowing for fun.

**The Bitter Truth**

Mary, Raph, Brandi and Peter were sitting on the couch watching a movie while eating popcorn. Jinx had gone out earlier in the evening on a date and they were not expecting her back. The movie was coming to an end and it was well past midnight. They were getting up to go to bed when Mary's cell went off.

"Is this Mary Shannon?"

"Yes it is."

"This is Sergeant Frederick of the Albuquerque Police Department."

"How can I help you?" Mary asked hoping one of her witnesses wasn't in trouble. She had talked to Marshall about ten minutes ago, he and Stan just landed and she could tell by his voice he was tired and hoped she wouldn't have to send him to fix something.

"We have a Jinx Shannon who is at Presbyterian Hospital following a drinking and driving accident. She requested that we call you and ask you to come to the hospital," the sergeant stated.

Mary closed her eyes and pinched her nose as she could hear the disgust in the officer's voice. "Is she injured?"

"Nothing major; mostly some cuts and scratches," he replied in a disapproving voice.

"I'm on my way and should be there in the next five to ten minutes," Mary replied knowing there was more to the story by the tone of the officer's voice.

"Where do you have to go?" Raph asked unhappily.

"The hospital. Jinx was involved in a drinking and driving incident." Mary couldn't keep the displeasure from her voice.

"Is she hurt?" Brandi asked worriedly.

"Cuts and scratched mostly," Mary replied.

"But?" Peter asked, sensing there was more.

"The disgust in the officer's voice makes me think there is a lot more to this." Mary grabbed her coat.

"We're coming with," Brandi stated, and Peter and Raph both nodded.

"Fine let's go."

They arrived at the hospital and were shown to her mother's room where they noticed her arm was cuffed to the bed.

"Mary, you have to tell them to get this thing off of me," Jinx stated with a heavy slur while pulling at the handcuff. "They're treating me like a criminal."

"Is she under arrest?" Brandi asked fearfully.

The officer standing in the room looked at her. "And you are?"

Mary moved forward to step in. "We're her daughters and I believe my sister asked you a question."

"She is definitely under arrest for the minimum aggravated DWI but it could escalate to vehicular manslaughter," the arresting officer stated.

"What?" Brandi asked upset.

Mary knew that meant she injured somebody badly at the least. "How many people were injured?" She ignored Jinx and Brandi's gasp.

"I'm not allowed to reveal that information to you," the officer replied back.

"I'm a U.S Marshal," Mary stated, becoming irritated and showing her badge.

"Then you can request a copy of the report, but until the victim's next of kin is contacted I can't release their name or condition," the officer answered back.

"Mary, how bad is this?" Brandi asked as Peter wrapped his arms around her in support.

"At the minimum she's looking at a felony charge and it depends on what happens to the victim," Mary stated, not wanting to get into the jail time.

"Could she go to jail?" Raph asked concerned.

"Yes. How long would depend on the trial." Mary answered. Brandi was about to ask another question when Mary's cell phone rang again. She pulled it out and saw it was Stan. "Stan?"

"Mary, where are you?" Stan questioned, knowing she wasn't at home since he tried to stop by and pick her up before heading to the hospital.

"I'm at Presbyterian Hospital. Why?" Mary asked, concerned.

"The police called you too?" Stan was surprised that they would've. Usually he got all the calls.

"They called you about what happened with Jinx?" Mary was totally confused at the moment.

"Jinx? No, not her." Stan was caught off guard. "What happened to your mother?"

"She apparently hit someone while she was drinking and driving." Mary stated angrily.

"Did they tell you who the victim was?" Stan asked cautiously, getting a really bad feeling.

"No. Stan, what the hell is going on?" Mary asked, frustrated when she heard the worry in his voice.

"Marshall was hit by a drunk driver tonight and is being transported to the hospital. They had to use the Jaws of Life to get him out of the truck," Stan informed her.

Mary felt sick. "I'll meet you at the entrance to the emergency room." She hung up the phone as she was putting it all together in her mind, and it was adding up to something she didn't want to believe.

"You're leaving me?" Jinx asked, shocked.

"Mary, why didn't you tell him you were in the middle of a family crisis?" Raph chastised while Brandi nodded in agreement.

Peter had noticed the way Mary's face lost color and had a feeling things were about to get worse. "What is it?"

Mary looked at the police officer. "Was the person she hit a U.S. Marshal? Don't tell me you can't tell me because I know there is a marshal being transported to the hospital right now from the scene of a DUI."

The police officer swallowed and decided since she knew that he could confirm her question. "Yes, it was, and how did you know?"

"Because that was my boss and he mentioned it. Was the vehicle a black GMC truck belonging to Marshall Mann?" Mary asked and the room became deathly silent.

"The vehicle was a black truck but I can't tell you the victim's name. His contact needs to be called," the officer stated.

"I'm one of his contacts." Mary and Marshall had listed each other as emergency contacts to ease notification efforts whether on the job or off

The officer signaled for her to wait a minute and Mary wanted him to hurry up because she needed to get to the E.R. He stepped back in and looked at her and the people in the room.

"The victim was U.S. Marshal Marshall Mann," the officer confirmed.

Mary suddenly felt like her world was falling apart and she glared at Jinx with pure hatred in the moment. "I have to go." She turned to leave but stopped. "You better pray he doesn't die, because I swear I will testify to get you the maximum amount of time that you can spend in jail."

They were all too stunned to say anything as Mary rushed down the corridor.

Stan saw Mary storming down the hallway and could see the lack of color in her face. He knew that she had found out her mother hit Marshall.

"Mary?" Stan asked, concerned.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

Before Stan could answer, the gurney carrying Marshall was being brought in and he heard Mary gasp before heading down the hall towards it. Marshall's face was cut in several places with streaks of blood running down it. He had an oxygen mask on his face while he was lying on a straight board; unconscious.

"Marshall, fight for me; you hear me? There is no leaving me. You're strong and will survive this. It's not your time either." She kissed his cheek before being left standing in the hallway and looking up towards Stan. "How is he ever going to forgive me for this?"

"Because it was Jinx's fault not yours. Marshall will know that," Stan said. "Let's go sit down before you collapse."

Mary just nodded, her mind numb from everything that happened tonight. "What do you know about the accident?"

"Not a lot. Marshall had dropped me off and was headed home, that much I do know. When they called to tell me he'd been injured, they mentioned it was a drunk driver and that Marshall had been pinned in his truck. They were going to send me some information, but I suspect Dershowitz will meet us here later and tell us what we need to know."

Mary looked confused, and then she remembered if Marshall died than Dershowitz would become completely involved. "He's not going to die. He wouldn't do that to us." Her voice was shaky.

Stan knew there was nothing that could be said, so they waited in silence for the doctor to come out and tell them how badly he'd been injured in the accident.

Raph had left Jinx's room to find Mary; they were taking Jinx to the police station and he decided that she needed to get her priorities straight and take care of her mother. Jinx needed help in order to get released on bail, and since Mary was law enforcement she would know what to do. He saw her sitting next to Stan with a look of fear plastered all over her face.

"Mary, it's time to go. They're taking your mother down for booking." Raph stated firmly.

Stan cringed when Mary's head snapped up with a look of fury on her face.

"I'm not leaving and I sure as hell am not helping her," Mary hissed out.

"She's your mother!" Raph stated in disbelief.

"Not after this she's not," Mary stated venomously.

"Mary, don't be ridiculous! She is your own flesh and blood. Marshall is just your partner." Raph couldn't believe the way she was acting.

Stan expected Mary to rip Raphael to shreds as she sprang to her feet.

"Marshall is a hell of a lot more than just my partner. He's the only person who has never betrayed me. He's been there for me whenever I needed him, and that is more than Jinx or anyone has ever done. She caused all of this mess with her choice to live in a bottle. Because of her habit, Marshall is now in that room fighting for his life. I don't give a damn what happens to her right now. She needs to accept responsibility for her actions and finally become an adult. I want no part in helping her. I should've made her grow up a long time ago. Whatever sentence they give to her will not be enough to excuse this." Mary's voice continued to rise and the gap between her and Raph was getting too close for comfort.

Stan stepped in between the two, knowing this would get ugly if he didn't.

"Mary, that's enough. The last thing you want to do is get the hospital staff and security in an uproar. Raph, for now it's better if the rest of you go with Jinx while Mary stays here waiting for word on Marshall." Stan used his authoritative voice in order to change the focus of their attention.

"You're staying here instead of going with your own mother. This is what you really want?" Raph asked

"Duh!" Mary stated like he was stupid.

Raph threw his hands up in disgust and walked away shaking his head. "Unbelievable!"

"They're acting like she's the victim," she fumed, sitting down again.

Stan decided it was safer not to answer, and once again they were sitting waiting for information from the doctor. Mary's leg was bouncing up and down in frustration and worry and it was driving Stan insane. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and forcefully pushed on the knee.

"I know the waiting sucks, but you need to stop that before I end up shooting you," Stan stated semi teasingly.

"Sorry, but it's taking them forever," Mary complained.

A doctor came out and was pointed in their direction, causing both Mary and Stan to stand up and wait for him to approach.

"I'm Dr. Avery. Are you here for Marshall Mann?"

"Yes, I'm Chief Inspector Stan McQueen, his boss, and this is U.S. Marshal Mary Shannon, his partner."

"Why don't you have a seat?" the doctor questioned as he sat down.

"How's Marshall?" Mary's voice trembled as she asked.

The doctor took a second before starting, knowing the news would be difficult to hear to the people who were obviously very close to the victim. "Mr. Mann suffered a multitude of injuries during the crash. The least of the injuries being a broken left arm, which we splinted, several lacerations to his face and hands and extensive bruising along his left side at the point of impact. He also had a grade one laceration to his spleen from the seatbelt. We didn't need to remove it, but it bled enough to need a blood transfusion." He paused before he got to the next part.

"So he'll be fine with a couple weeks of bed rest and as soon as his arm heals?" Mary asked hopefully. She felt fear creep into her veins at the doctor's grim expression.

"I can't say that for sure."

Stan had a bad feeling about what was coming next. "What can you say for sure?"

"Mr. Mann is currently in a coma, he suffered a traumatic brain injury," Dr. Avery finished and watched as the woman turned sheet white.

Mary had felt the panic rise when he mentioned a coma but it escalated into full fledged fear at the traumatic brain injury part. She wanted to ask questions, but couldn't form a coherent thought and was currently fighting to stay in control of her emotions in front of Stan or Dr. Avery.

Stan was stunned. "What happens next?"

"We monitor his recovery and keep an eye out to make sure there are no complications."

"What kind of complications are you talking about?" Stan questioned worriedly.

"There are several possibilities some of which would be seizures, respiratory effects, nerve damage, cognitive difficulties, personality changes, and sensory problems." The doctor listed them.

"No! NO!" Mary raised her voice. "He _**will **_wake up, talk and be our Marshall. I won't accept anything less." She hadn't realized her body was shaking in a combination of fear and anger.

"Mary, we don't know anything yet. Marshall will fight and we'll be there every step of the way." Stan promised

"I want to see him. When can I see him?" Mary needed to touch him and hold his hand. He would make everything better when he woke up he just needed to be told to.

"He is currently being moved to ICU, where we will continue to monitor his condition. I'll have a nurse let you know when he's settled into his room." Dr. Avery stood up and headed back toward the emergency room.

Mary felt her control slipping and quickly dashed down the hall and into the bathroom. She threw up everything she'd eaten tonight and was now dealing with the dry heaves. With a trembling hand she wiped her mouth before getting up and washing her hands. She looked in the mirror as she watched the first tear drop fall, and then leaned against the tile wall letting her body slide down as the tears overwhelmed her; sitting on the floor until the tears stopped. Getting up, she looked in the mirror and splashed water over her face trying to get herself back in check. Marshall needed her to be the strong one now and she would.

Stan was debating on barging into the women's restroom to see if Mary was okay, but just as he was about to get up she entered the room. Her eyes were red from the tears she'd let go but he knew better than to say anything.

"Dershowitz," Stan called as he saw the detective over Mary's shoulder.

"How's Marshall?" Bobby asked as he came near them and cast a quick worried glance at Mary.

Stan relayed what the doctor said while Mary sat in eerie silence. "What do you have?"

Mary saw Dershowitz look questioningly towards her. "Don't you dare try and keep me out of this. I need to know what that woman did to my partner," she hissed, refusing to acknowledge Jinx as her mother.

"I have the pictures from the scene and they're not pretty. The camera from the traffic light caught it all on tape also. He didn't even have a chance. Marshall was driving through the intersection when the other vehicle slammed into him. It's a miracle the truck didn't flip over," Bobby stated and handed the photos to Stan.

Stan cringed when he saw the damage to the truck and Marshall's blood on the side of the window. "You sure you want to see these?" he asked Mary.

"Yes. Stop trying to protect me from what happened. Nothing anyone can say or do will make this better until Marshall is okay and he _**will**_ be okay," Mary insisted, because nothing else would be okay if he wasn't.

Raph, Peter, and Brandi were waiting at the precinct while they booked Jinx on the DWI.

Raph was still angry that Mary was at the hospital with her partner rather than being with her family when they needed her. "What would possess her to stay at the hospital?" he finally asked Brandi.

Brandi looked at Raph like he had grown a second head. "What parts of the fact that it was Marshall that Mom hit did you not understand? He could die. Mary isn't going to leave his side until she knows he'll be okay."

"How can you be okay with this?" Raph asked, stunned.

"How can you be so blind?" Brandi shot back, exasperated.

"What does that mean?" Raph questioned.

Brandi was about to answer when she saw the detective Mary knew; she moved over towards him. "Excuse me, but do you know how Marshall is doing?"

Bobby realized who she was right away; she'd been at Mary's place the one day he stopped over to ask her a question. "Depends on why you're asking," he replied defensively. There was no way he'd answer if it was just concern over the charges being brought against her mother.

"Marshall has been a really good friend to Mary and I know she won't be okay if he's not and he's a nice guy, and doesn't deserve what happened to him." Brandi still couldn't say that it was her mom's fault; it was too difficult to believe.

Bobby studied her face and decided she wasn't playing games as he noted the two men approaching. "He's in a coma with a traumatic brain injury and a broken left arm."

Brandi gasped. "Will he be okay?" she asked in a meek voice.

"The doctors don't know and they are waiting to see what complications arise, if any, from the injury," Bobby relayed and excused himself so he could write up his report.

Brandi began to cry, and Peter pulled her into his arms to comfort her. Raph was stunned into silence once again.

Mary was about to start searching ICU bed by bed to find Marshall when a nurse came out to them. "Are you the party for Mr. Mann?"

"Yes," Stan answered.

"If you would like to follow me, I can take you to his room."

Mary and Stan followed the nurse as she led them to the room with Marshall in it. Mary froze in the doorway at the sight of him. His head was bandaged and she guessed it was from where he hit the window. His face was full of cuts and the left side of it was showing bruises; his arm was in a cast, but the part that bothered her most was the ventilator that he was attached to. She knew it was helping him breath and remembered how much she hated it.

Stan noted Mary stopping, and waited to give her a few minutes as he knew it was a lot to take in, especially when it was Marshall. Her partner had reacted the same way after her shooting.

Mary realized she was being stupid, and finally moved after she felt Stan squeeze her shoulder. Grabbing a chair, she pulled it up to the bed on his right side, reached out for his hand and held on for dear life.

"Stan and I are here, Marshall. Everything will be okay as soon as you wake up. We'll help you get back up and moving again. I'm so sorry, Marshall." The tears poured down her face as she leaned her head against his hand and cried harder than she ever could recall doing.

Stan felt awkward and didn't know what to do. Marshall was the one Mary turned to for comfort.

"Don't give up on him. Mary. He didn't give up on you," Stan whispered as he lay a hand on the small of her back in what he hoped would be a soothing gesture.

"His mother didn't put me in the hospital," Mary reminded him in between shaky breaths.

"No, she didn't, but if she did you wouldn't blame him anymore than he'd blame you. It's not your fault," Stan reassured. "Do you want to check on Jinx or stay here?"

"I don't trust myself enough to be around her right now, Stan. I just want to stay with Marshall," Mary replied honestly.

"Do you need anything? Coffee?" Stan knew she was in for a long night and he'd stay for while, but one of them had to go into work tomorrow and he knew it wouldn't be Mary.

"A book or one of those weird magazines he likes to read. I could hear him when I was unconscious, maybe it will help." Mary hearing Marshall's voice through the fog in her brain after her shooting. She didn't always know what he was saying, but his voice was soothing and made her feel safe.

Stan smirked. "I'll go see what I can get and I'll bring you a coffee."

Brandi, Peter and Raph had all been led down to where Jinx was being held as soon as the cops had finished processing her in.

"Brandi, thank goodness you're here. They are treating me like a common criminal. Is Mary pulling strings to get me out of here?" Jinx's voice was still slurred.

Raph spoke up before Brandi could, "Mary is still at the hospital with Marshall." The phrase left distaste in his mouth that he couldn't get rid of.

"What happened to Marshall and why is she with him when I need her? Does everything have to be about her job?" Jinx complained.

"How is this about her job?" Brandi asked confused.

"Well why else would Marshall be in the hospital?" Jinx looked exasperated, but when she looked up she noticed that they were all looking at her with an expression of shock. "What?"

"How much did you drink tonight?" Brandi asked in disbelief.

"What? They're making a big deal out of nothing. It was a fender bender, no major damage done and I have only a few scratches on me." Jinx didn't get why everyone was so upset.

"Really?" Brandi blew up after sending quick thanks that Mary wasn't here or she'd have shot their mother. "No big deal? The police seem to find it a very big deal when you speed through the city swerving all over the road, running a red light and smashing into another vehicle so hard that it crushed the driver side door and they had to use the whatever they are called to get the driver out of the car. Oh wait, that's not the only part. The driver is in the hospital in a coma with traumatic brain injury." She saw the look of horror on her mother's face but decided the woman might as well get the full story. "By the way, the driver of the other vehicle was one Marshall Mann; you know the one that has helped us on several occasions and happens to not only be Mary's partner but her best friend? Why the hell do you think Mary is infuriated with you? Never mind, until you sober up you won't get it." She turned and walked away frustrated, knowing she wouldn't completely turn her back on her mom but knowing her mother's poor choice could be the final blow that destroyed their family.

"It was an accident." Jinx insisted to Raph and Peter. Peter nodded sadly and followed after Brandi.

Raph stared at Jinx unsure of what to do. "I'll see if I can get in touch with an attorney for you."

"Why hasn't Mary pulled some weight to get me out of here? I can't stay in prison." Jinx reached out to grasp Raph's hand.

"She's at the hospital. I'm sure she'll come around as soon as she gets over the shock of what happened." Raph smiled. "I'll see what I can do in the mean time."

"Thank you, Raph." Jinx stated happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary sat back in the chair, one hand linked with Marshall's while the other held the book, _Cutter Hagen, U. S. Marshal_ by some guy named Bud Maxwell. At first Mary had looked at Stan like he had lost his marbles, but when she read the synopsis to the back of the book she figured out why he'd picked it. It had all things Marshall in it; cowboys, the Old West, historical figures, and saving the day.

After reading for an hour she set the book aside and moved closer to the bed. Running her fingers gently through the hair that wasn't under bandages she began to speak softly to him.

"Marshall, I know full well that you can hear me. I heard you when you talked to me, so listen carefully buddy, I need you to wake up; you can't leave me or Stan. We need you here with us. Things are a crazy mixed up mess and you're the only person that I can talk to about this. I need you to wake up and tell me you don't blame me for this and that everything will be okay." She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Please, please don't leave me. I can't do this without you." She swiped at the tears that had fallen down her cheek again.

Raph had headed to the hospital to check with Mary and try and talk her into seeing her mother. He stepped into Marshall's room without Mary hearing him and watched as she tenderly touched him while begging him to stay with her. She had shown more tenderness in that one moment with Marshall than she had ever shown him in their entire relationship. A part of him couldn't keep the jealousy at bay, but he knew he shouldn't start something here. He may not like Mary's relationship with Marshall, but he knew that her partner was a decent guy and didn't want to do something that might upset him or his condition. Raph knew that Mary's stress levels elevated when any of them got worked up, so he silently turned around and walked back out knowing he would need to think about what he had witnessed and what it meant.

Stan had returned to the office after dropping off the book and coffee for Mary. He hoped this time when he called Marshall's parents, Warren or Lilly Mann would answer. He waited impatiently as the phone rang.

"Mann residence."

Stan heard the voice on the other end and closed his eyes. "Is this Warren Mann?"

"Yes, with whom am I speaking?" Warren questioned.

"Mr. Mann, this is Chief Inspector Stan McQueen from the Albuquerque office." Stan started.

"Is he dead?" Warren felt the fear seize his heart, knowing the only reason Marshall's boss would call is if something was wrong.

"No sir. He was involved in a car accident late last night. I tried to get a hold of someone at your house since then but hadn't been able to get through and no voice mail picked up." Stan felt the need to explain why they weren't getting a call until now.

"We had a storm come through and we had lost the phone line and power. How bad is he injured?" he asked, and noticed Lilly come in. Her face lost color as she waited to hear who was hurt and how badly.

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and relayed the information the doctor gave him, "His partner is staying with him currently, and I was going to relieve her later so she can at least shower and change."

"We'll be coming out as soon as we can catch a plane." Warren replied. 

"Let me know when you arrive and I'll pick you up." Stan didn't want them driving while worried about Marshall. He knew he would have to answer some tough questions when they arrived and hoped they wouldn't blame Mary for her mother's actions.

"Thank you." Warren hung up the phone and looked at his wife.

"Which one and how bad?" Lilly asked worriedly. This was the downside of having three children in law enforcement.

"Marshall and it's touch and go but not related to the job. It was a car accident. I'm going to schedule us a flight and call Darren and Jesse," Warren doubted his other sons would be able to get there, but he needed to prepare them in case Marshall didn't come out of the coma.

"I'll pack our bags," Lilly said in a shaky voice.

Mary had dozed off with her head on the bed next to Marshall's and her hand squeezing his to make sure he knew she was there. This is how Stan found her when he walked into the room.

He had known she wouldn't leave his side, but he needed her to be prepared to meet Marshall's family. Gently touching her shoulder, he watched her jump into alertness.

"Stan?" She asked, trying to focus and accepting the cup of coffee he offered.

"Mary, I want you to go home and shower and change. Marshall's family is on their way." Stan added as a caution. Warren had called back giving him the schedule and mentioned Marshall's brother's were coming with them also.

"They're going to hate me." Mary had always wondered about his family and now wished she hadn't. Seeing them after what her mother had done to Marshall would be far less pleasant than meeting them under normal circumstances.

"Not if they're anything like Marshall. They don't know the full story yet but I have to tell them," Stan warned.

"I don't need you to protect me, Stan. If they hate me I'll completely understand." Mary shrugged and stood up, placed a kiss on Marshall's and whispered, "I'll be back cowboy, Stan will be holding my place."

Stan watched her leave before turning his attention back to Marshall. "We need you, Marshall, but Mary needs you the most. She hasn't figured it out just yet, but she will. Don't give up on her." He picked up the book Mary had laid down and noted the folded corner which would have driven Marshall mad. Smiling sadly, he sat down and began to read.

Mary returned home and headed straight to her bedroom to shower and change. The quiet of the house was a relief. She didn't trust herself to see her Mom; not in the mood to fight before meeting Marshall's parents. While she was packing her away bag with extra outfits, she heard the door close and wanted to curse. It was almost ten a.m. and she wanted to get out of here without dealing with any of the people who had invaded her home.

Raph had seen Mary's car and headed back to the bedroom to talk to her. She needed to be in on the discussion on how to best help her mother. The attorney they hired would be here any second. When he walked in and saw her packing, he stopped and stared in disbelief.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked, trying to remain calm.

"The hospital." Mary answered, as if he were stupid. "It's easier to have my things there so I don't have to leave."

"The attorney for your mother is coming and you need to be here for that," he insisted.

"You can tell him or her that I have no interest in helping my mother, and if they throw the book at her… well, it's long past due. I'm not going to make excuses for her. It's time she finally stood up on her own. She's been an alcoholic as long as I can remember and I will not stand by idly and enable that habit to continue, because no one should have to suffer the consequences of her actions the way Marshall is," Mary stated angrily.

"You're putting him before your own mother? Is it her actions, or the fact that Marshall is the injured party here?" Raph asked in disbelief.

"Both. Marshall is suffering, and so will his family when they see him. I have to look them in the eye and tell them that my best friend was hit by my own mother. With any luck, they'll forgive me." Mary knew if she said more this would escalate into a war of words and she needed to get back to the hospital, so she grabbed the bag and walked by right into the living room where her mother, sister, and Peter were sitting.

"How the hell did you get out?" Mary asked angrily as she glared daggers at Jinx.

Peter decided to step in, hoping to avoid a huge fight. "We bailed her out until all the charges can be filed and the hearing is set."

"Mary, you are blowing this way out of proportion. It was a simple mistake." Jinx didn't recall any of the earlier conversations that had taken place at the hospital or the jail.

Mary saw red at that point. "A simple mistake?" Her voice went up several pitches, "Get in the car."

Jinx looked confused. "The attorney is on her way."

"This isn't a request. Get your ass off the couch and into my car now!" Mary made sure that Jinx understood that this wasn't optional.

Brandi was scared. She had never heard Mary speak to anyone in their family that way. "Look, can everyone please calm down?"

"Move!" Mary hissed between clenched teeth, ignoring Brandi's comment.

"Mary! You can't talk to your mother like that, it's not appropriate," Raph started.

"Now!" Mary insisted, ignoring Raph as Jinx followed her out to the car.

"We'd better follow," Brandi stated, worried. "Peter, can you wait for the attorney to show up? We'll be back, hopefully soon."

"I'll rearrange the appointment while we follow." He pulled out his cell and called the attorney that worked for him.

Stan was waiting for Marshall's family to arrive; their plane was scheduled to land at any moment. He had asked Eleanor to sit with Marshall while he went to pick them up. He hoped they didn't take out their worry and fear on Mary, she was carrying enough guilt on her shoulders and didn't need more. Besides, if Mary couldn't stay with Marshall, he didn't think she could take it. They relied too heavily upon each other in times of crisis to not be there for the one another.

Stan had to smirk briefly as he swathe Manns; there was no question of who they were. The three men all had the same walk and serious look on their faces that Marshall wore when things went from bad to worse. They all had his eyes and they shared the same height. After that the similarities ended. One was more muscular than Marshall, with brown hair, and the other was a medium build with blonde hair. Marshall, he figured from looking at his parents, was of equal mix of the two. His mom was a brunette and slender, while his father was blonde and a little over six feet tall. Stan moved forward to introduce himself.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mann, I'm Stan McQueen."

"Mr. McQueen. This is my wife, Lilly and our boys, Darren and Jesse. Please call me Warren."

Stan reached out to shake their hands. "Please call me Stan." Stan attached names to the two brothers. Darren was the blonde and Jesse was the brunette. "It's a pleasure to meet you; I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"What exactly happened to my brother?" Jesse asked.

"He was hit by a drunk driver as he was going home after work," Stan answered.

Warren saw the look that flashed briefly across Stan's face. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Things are a little complicated concerning the driver of the vehicle."

"You said they caught the woman who hit him," Lilly stated more than asked.

"They did. It's just that the driver knows your son fairly well." Stan tried to figure out an easy way to say this and decided there wasn't one. "There's no way to put this delicately. The driver of the other vehicle happens to be his partner's mother."

"You let my brother's partner sit with him after what her mother did to him?" Darren asked with shock and anger fighting for control.

"Darren!" Warren cautioned, knowing it wasn't fair to judge his partner without knowing where she stood. "You said she stayed with Marshall all night," again addressing Stan.

"She did, and, should be on her way back soon. Mary and Marshall are best friends and yes, she _chose_ to stay with your son." Stan emphasized the chose so they knew she didn't have to stay.

"She must be torn," Lilly stated softly knowing how fond her son was of his partner.

"Not really. She will choose Marshall everyday of the week and twice on Sunday over anyone else." Stan didn't explain any further and knew he had the family confused about that statement. "Why don't I take you to the hospital now?" They nodded and headed out.

Mary dragged Jinx through the hallway of the ICU and had warned her not to say a word. She knew the others were worried about how she reacted and wasn't stupid enough to believe they didn't follow, but it was time for Jinx to grow up and see first hand what her drinking and driving did.

She stopped in front of Marshall's room and turned Jinx to look into the room. She didn't miss the look of fear that flashed on Eleanor's face, but noted that so far Eleanor had stayed.

"Does that look like a simple mistake to you?" Mary's voice was laced with anger but she was keeping it low in order to not get kicked out. "Marshall is in a coma because of you and they still don't know what kind of damage or rehabilitation he'll need if he survives. This is your doing and its way past time you step up to the plate and take responsibility for your actions. You've been an alcoholic for years and Brandi and I were the enablers. No more! This stops here and it stops now."

"What?" Jinx asked confused.

Eleanor was worried about the look of anger on Mary's face and she moved away from Marshall to see what was going on. When she heard Mary's words, she decided to call and warn Stan.

"Eleanor? Is everything alright?" Stan asked, concerned, and noticed his passengers all looking at, worry on their faces.

"Where are you?" Eleanor asked hurriedly.

"We just parked, why?" Stan had a bad feeling.

"You need to get up here now," replied Eleanor as she took a breath before continuing. "There is one very pissed off Mary Shannon with Jinx and I do believe she is trying to explain to her the errors of her ways and we both know that her mother is more than likely going to say something that will cause Mary to explode."

"I'm on my way. "

"Is something wrong with Marshall?" Warren asked, alarmed.

"No, but his partner is about to have it out with her mother and I need to run interference," Stan answered truthfully.

"Why on earth would she bring her mother here when it's her fault my brother is lying in that hospital bed in the first place?" Darren fumed.

"I'll explain later, but I need to go in and defuse the situation before something happens," Stan warned. They followed him out of the SUV and chased after him as he quickly made his way into the hospital.

They had all turned the corner just as Mary got heated with her mother, and Stan told security to hold back after showing his badge.

"Mary, what stops?" Jinx still wasn't making the connection.

"I'm through with you. No more excuses, bailing you out of prison or whatever mess you've managed to get yourself into, no more cleaning up after you, and you are not allowed in my house ever again. I want you packed and gone by the time I return" Mary demanded.

"I'm your mother! How can you throw me off to the side? After all I've done for you!" Jinx laid on the dramatics.

"What exactly have you ever done for me? You became an alcoholic when I was seven because you couldn't get over Dad leaving. I raised Brandi because you were usually too busy playing house with an 'uncle' or passed out from the booze. I had to hide money so the rent could get paid and we could eat. We couldn't have friends over because it was too embarrassing to see you flaunting yourself with other men or in a drunken stupor. I ran off and got married, way to young, because it was the only chance I had of being free. That didn't work out for me so I came back, earned my way in the Marshal Service and you continued to follow and leech off of me. I finally get moved here and once again you manage to show up at my door to suck the life out of me. You blame everyone else for your problems because, heaven forbid, you actually admit that you are a good for nothing drunk. You can't stay sober to save your life, and because of that Marshall is lying in that bed paying for your stupidity. I want you out of my house, my life, and you are _never _to go near Marshall again. He's the only good thing that has ever happened to me and I'll be damned if I let you destroy him. He will wake up because we are both to stubborn to accept anything less, but all his pain and suffering is on your shoulders, and with any luck he won't blame me for your part in all of this." Mary's voice had continued to rise with each and every word. She looked to Brandi, "Get her out of here and make sure she's gone when I get back. If any of you have a problem with that you can take your stuff and get out also."

Mary was about to continue when she heard Marshall's monitors increase with the pause in her speech and she quickly walked into his room as Brandi left with a crying Jinx leaning on her shoulder.

"Is all of that true?" Lilly asked Stan about what they overheard as they were beginning to move again towards Marshall's room.

"Unfortunately, yes it is. Marshall is the only stable person she's ever had in her life," Stan replied solemnly.

They noticed Mary rush into the room and Warren decided to see if she could calm his son down. He had a feeling it was what his son needed since he had reacted to her being upset. They all waited by the door, noting that neither of the two women in the room had noticed their arrival.

Mary had literally pushed Eleanor out of the way as the woman had tried to calm Marshall.

"Hey, buddy," Mary whispered softly while gently stroking the top of his head. "I'm here, Marshall, everything is okay. Just some more Shannon family drama; you know how we can't seem to get through a day without some. There is no need to get yourself all worked up over it as everything is fine. I won't leave again unless Stan forces me out the door, and you know full well I'll find a way back in. It's all going to be okay. I'm fine, no one is going to hurt me or you. I will slay the monsters that try." It was an old joke between the two of them.

Mary continued to talk softly and Marshall's vital signs returned to normal. She squeezed a hand in one of hers, took the chair from Eleanor and scooted next to the bed.

"Do you want me to continue with the story? I bet you do," Mary teased, and was about to open the book and read when Stan cleared his throat to get Eleanor and Mary's attention.

"Mary and Eleanor, I would like to introduce you to Marshall's family," Stan noticed Mary's face get a little pale and he knew she was worried.

Warren had seen his son's partner's reaction to who they were and was glad he had waited before passing judgment. It was obvious she cared about Marshall, and her presence seemed to have a calming effect on him.

"I'm Marshall's father, Warren," he introduced himself and then began to point out the rest of the family. "This is my wife, Lilly, our oldest son, Jesse and the youngest, Darren."

Eleanor moved forward. "I'm Eleanor Price, the office administrator."

Mary was worried they were going to ask her to leave, but she wasn't going to let it show. "I'm his partner, Mary Shannon." She shook the offered hand.

Lilly saw through the brave front and responded kindly, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Marshall has told us about you."

Mary swallowed and decided her and Marshall needed to have a talk so she could figure out what he said. Mary was about to reply when Stan decided he and Eleanor should let them all get to know each other.

"We have to head back to the office, but we will stop by later."

Mary watched them go and felt like yelling for them to come back and not leave her here alone. Finally looking at the family, she took a deep breath and figured she might as well come clean.

"I'm not sure if you will still be happy to meet me, but there is something that you need to know. It was my mother who is responsible for putting Marshall in here. I'll understand if you don't want me here while you are here, but I have to warn you that I intend on being nearby and seeing Marshall from time to time even if you don't want me to," Mary stated honestly.

Jesse and Darren both smirked in amusement at her straightforward approach. They looked towards their parents to see who was going to answer her first.

"We saw the argument you had with her in the hallway, and you can't be held accountable for something that you didn't do." Warren stated liking the straight forwardness of his son's partner.

"Marshall and you are close, that was obvious by the way you calmed him down and how he responded. We have no intention of not allowing you to see our son. The only thing I'll insist on is that you eat and get sleep just like the rest of us when you need to." Lilly smiled, trying to reassure the proud woman that stood before them.

"Thank you." Mary smiled, feeling a sense of relief.

Lilly had been watching Mary interact with her son, a part of her wanted to ask several questions, including some about her mother. She was trying very hard to keep her anger at Mary's mother below the surface as it was obvious it was a sore spot with the woman. Finally her need to know took over.

"Mary, why don't we give the boys some time with Marshall? I need a cup of coffee. Could you please join me?" Lilly asked nicely and noted the way Mary tensed. "We won't be gone too long."

Mary had noticed the way Marshall's mom kept staring at her and was dreading the conversation that was coming, but knew full she'd have to face the mess her mother had made.

"Sure," Mary said softly before squeezing Marshall's hand; whispering softly into his ear. "I'll be right back." She got up and accompanied Lilly to the cafeteria where they got coffee and found a table secluded from everyone else.

"Mary, please relax. I'm not here to pass judgment or make rash decisions about you. I do have some questions that I'd like to ask you about what happened, and about your mother, but it's obvious my son is as important to you as you are to him." She tried to reassure Mary. "But before I ask you about your mom, can I ask if you believe Marshall can hear you will he's in the coma? You speak to him as though he can."

"I know they can. When I was shot I could hear Marshall talking or reading to me and it helped me feel a little safer. I didn't always register the exact words but I knew he was there. When he was upset, I knew he'd respond better to me than to Eleanor as we spend most of our time together." Mary shrugged.

"Thank you. Marshall mentioned you'd been shot before. He doesn't tell me details of the job as he knows better, but I know he appreciates your friendship immensely. He gets along with almost everyone, but seems to have a hard time making good friends." Lilly stated. Her son had preferred his own company since grade school.

"Once you get used to the useless trivia, he's pretty easy to get along with, but don't tell him I said that." Mary cautioned.

"Was your Mom in any kind of treatment program before the accident?" Lilly decided it was time to get the answers she wanted.

"She'd been going to AA for awhile and was actually sober for the last seven months. I should've known she couldn't stay clean. I should've sent her packing a long time ago. I'm so sorry for what she has done to Marshall." Mary couldn't seem to apologize enough to his family.

"Dealing with this at such a young age must have been difficult creating a life for you outside of her drinking problem." Lilly observed out loud.

"How do you know?" Mary questioned.

"You get involved in a family full of law enforcement you have a tendency to learn to read people and see things others don't. I know that our lives can be in danger too and when the boys were growing up Warren taught me how to spot for danger and to read people's posture and facial expressions. We didn't want anyone coming after our sons." Lilly shrugged.

"Are they all in the Marshal Service?" Mary was curious.

"Not all, Much to Warren's dismay, Jesse decided to join the DEA instead. He's a special agent in the New York branch but showed up at the door for a surprise visit with Darren as we were about to leave." Lilly smiled before continuing. "Darren is in the Marshal Service in the Tactical Operations group also in New York. Those two at least, get to see each other occasionally. Marshall is the one we see the least and while he has never told me what he does, I have been a wife in the service long enough to figure out what branch the two of you work for."

"You must be proud of all of them." Mary couldn't help but notice the pride in her eyes as she discussed her children.

"Yes, I am. You haven't had a very stable family life have you?" Lilly couldn't help but wonder about the woman sitting in front of her and the one who stole her son's heart without knowing it.

Mary looked away before answering, "It's been different than most but I've managed to do okay."

"I'm not trying to pass judgment, just trying to understand the scene we witnessed earlier." Lilly was hoping it might help get Mary to talk.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, and I probably shouldn't have brought her here, but she needed to understand that this wasn't a simple mistake and that her choices have consequences. And she needed to hear that I won't ever allow those choices to affect Marshall again. I shouldn't have let her stay as long as I have. She needs to learn to be an adult and I can't keep protecting her, especially with these kinds of results." Mary hoped that what she was saying made sense. Marshall would understand, but she didn't know if his mother would.

"Any concerns I had were eliminated with the way you were able to calm my son down. It showed me that he matters to you and that is all I need to know. We better head back before they send a search party for us." Mary nodded and the women stood to head back to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Warren knew why his wife had separated Mary and herself from him and his sons. Lilly was neither stupid nor blind; Mary had come from a rough past and yet had found a sense of loyalty to their son that surpassed even her own family. It was a lot to absorb, and if he was honest, it was hard to comprehend for him. While they had arguments within their lifetime, whether it was him or Lilly fighting with the boys, they hadn't ever worried that anyone of their children would turn their back on them. It told him volumes about the past that Marshall's partner kept hidden from the world.

"Earth to Dad, come in, Dad." Jesse teased lightly.

"What?" Warren hadn't realized he'd been that lost in thought.

"Do you think Mom's ripping his partner a new one?" Darren asked a little too cheerfully.

"No I don't. It's obvious Mary's close to your brother and I expect you to treat her properly," Warren informed them sternly. "If you can't do that then you shouldn't be in this room because all it will do is upset your brother."

"How can you be so calm about this? And where was she at the time of the accident? Why wasn't she on the assignment and coming back with Marshall?" Jesse threw in.

"I was at home. I'm restricted to desk duty for another two weeks per the stupid doctor's orders and Marshall and Stan won't bend on that," Mary replied defensively as she entered the room with Lilly, now that they were done with their conversation the women wanted to get back to Marshall.

"Restricted for what?" Jesse questioned, needing to know if he could trust this woman with his brother.

"I was shot in the abdomen by a gang banger while working a case seven weeks ago." Mary shrugged. She couldn't believe so little time had passed, and now Marshall was lying in the hospital.

"Is that why your mother was drinking?" Darren asked.

"Jinx has been an alcoholic since I was seven. She had been sober up until last night. I don't know what happened from her end because she wasn't sober when I arrived and I haven't talked to her other than the conversation you overheard in the hallway." Mary suddenly understood what it was like to be interrogated by Marshall as she recognized the looks and tone she was getting.

"Jinx?" Jesse asked, confused.

"That would be her name," Mary stated, refusing to use the word 'mother' in a sentence, especially with how angry she was at her.

"You don't call her Mom?" Darren's voice held a hint of shock to it.

"She never earned that right," Mary stated flatly. She didn't miss the looks that passed between them and already knew what the next question would be; if it were anyone but Marshall's family she would've told them off by now. "I'll save you a little time here," she started. "When I was seven, because my father who gambled away all the family money up and took off on us, she became a mess. She latched onto whomever she could and partied and drank the money and pain away. There is no excuse for that and there is none that could ever begin to justify what she did to Marshall."

"I'm sorry if we pried, but we needed to know where you stood with Marshall," Warren answered, knowing his sons would stop asking questions.

"By his side is the only place you'll find me." Mary made sure it was obvious she had no intention of leaving him.

Three days had passed and there wasn't any sign of movement on Marshall's part and Mary was beginning to become frustrated with him His parents and Darren had gone out for breakfast and to get some sleep leaving her and Jesse to stay with Marshall. Eyeing Jesse, Mary wasn't sure the man slumped in the chair was sleeping or just faking. She hadn't spent enough time with the brothers to be comfortable reading their body language. Either way, Mary decided it was time to give her partner a lecture

"Alright, Doofus that's enough of the just lying around so I can catch up on my beauty sleep since you had to pick up the extra work while I was out. I know you're in there, and know full well that you can hear me, so you better start working at opening those eyes up or I will use the power of the stapler and staple all of your files together. And you know the remover is still on backorder." Mary teased, hoping for a sign.

"You're threatening him with a stapler?" Jesse asked, confused.

"It's not your average stapler, it has powers," Mary replied, and was about to continue with its benefits when she thought she felt something hit her finger. Looking down, she thought she saw Marshall's finger twitch. "Marshall?"

Jesse saw the confusion on her face, and when she said his brother's name he shot up in the chair. "What's going on?"

"His finger twitched." She hit the call button and continued to watch Marshall. Suddenly she noticed his eyes look like they were trying to open. "Come on, buddy, you can open those blue eyes for us. Please, Marshall, open your eyes."

The nurse came in. "Is there something wrong?"

Jesse looked up at her. "His finger flinched and it looks like he's trying to open his eyes."

The nurse moved closer, and just as she stepped in Marshall's eyes opened up.

Mary had a huge smile on her face. "Hey, welcome back."

She saw the confusion in his eyes but before she could say anything his eyes were closed again and they didn't flutter again.

"What happened? He opened his eyes. Is he okay?" Mary asked, slightly panicked, completely forgetting she'd done the same thing when waking up after the shooting.

"Most people in a coma don't open their eyes for more than a few minutes the first day. They gradually become more and more coherent. I'll let the doctor know what happened and he'll be in shortly," The nurse smiled, trying to reassure them it was normal.

The doctor arrived shortly after the nurse left, sending Mary and Jesse out of the room and into the hallway. Jesse had been gauging Mary's reaction and interactions with his brother in order to decide for himself what to think. He came up with one conclusion and decided to see how she would react.

"How long have you had feelings for my brother?" Jesse blurted out, and watched, amused, as she turned her head so fast he thought she'd give herself whiplash.

"What?" Mary snapped at him, looking ready to eat him alive.

"You heard what I said," Jesse said smugly.

"Your brother and I are best friends and partners. Of course I care about him, but for the record I'm engaged." Mary glared at him.

"That's why you spend morning, afternoon, and evening here. You haven't called your fiancé once since we've arrived and never wear the ring he must have given you. Who are you trying to fool?" Jesse shot back.

"What the hell gives you a right to question my life?" Mary hissed out, frustrated that he had made a valid point about Raph.

"If it affects Marshall's life or safety then it becomes my concern. I may not be around much because of my job but it will be a cold day in hell before I let anyone harm my brother," Jesse warned. "Look I hate to point out the obvious, but then again I get the feeling you don't pull a punch, so here it goes. To a casual observer, you are more than just friends. The amount of care and concern you show him runs deeper than just being partners and best friends. I know, I've been down that road myself. It's how I met my wife. The difference is you're supposed to be in a committed relationship with someone else and that plays with Marshall's emotional state. I just want you to stop and think before making decisions that affect my brother."

"I would never deliberately hurt Marshall. He's a very important part of my life." Mary answered softly.

"I'm not saying it's on purpose. Think about this. Who is the most important person to you and why? Think about the things that matter most to you and who understands them and helps you reach for them. Who catches you when you fall? Sometimes we miss the things we need most because they have become something we are so used to we take it for granted." Jesse answered realizing Mary wasn't in touch with how she felt about Marshall. Mary didn't get a chance to answer him as the doctor came out.

"We are going to start weaning him off the ventilator and will see if he wakes up again," the doctor advised them.

"So he's coming out of the coma?" Mary asked.

"It appears that way, but I want to see what happens next before I make any determinations. You will need to be prepared for him to be confused and he may have problems speaking. We won't know how much damage was done until we can get him to wake up and see how he responds. He's going to more than likely need several types of therapy. We just have to wait and see."

The doctor walked away and Mary was frustrated. "Is that their answer to everything? Wait and see. I hate that reply." Jesse was about to answer when she turned her anger towards him. "What the hell do you mean take him for granted and why can't anyone in your family answer in something less than a riddle?"

Jesse was starting to see what Marshall liked in the spitfire of a partner of his. She would make an interesting sister-in-law if she would let herself admit how she felt about Marshall.

"You know what I mean and if you don't you should. Its good exercise for the brain and it might do you some good. Why don't you go home and get some sleep? Mom and Darren should be arriving shortly and I'll keep reading the book and let my brother know you'll be back later to see him?"

Mary decided it would be a good idea. She needed to get away from Jesse before she took her aggravation out on him or someone else. "Fine, but don't forget to read to him and make sure there are plenty of things to stimulate him in the room. I read somewhere it helps."

"More than likely heard it from Marshall's brain of knowledge," Jesse snorted and headed back into the room. Mary followed him and said goodbye to Marshall before leaving.

Jesse sat down and reached over and squeezed Marshall's hand. "You are so going to have your hands full baby brother. Now, Toothpick, you need to get better because you're scaring the crap out of all of us."

"You do realize he hates that nickname, right?" Darren asked, looking around the room. "How'd you lose the partner?"

"Pulled a semi-Marshall." Jesse smiled at Darren who smirked back.

"Pointed out the obvious to her did you?" the youngest Mann asked.

"No, but I gave her a riddle to figure out. He opened his eyes for a few minutes." Jesse informed Darren of what they had been told before the two sat down telling childhood memories and work stories waiting for their Mom to enter the room.

"Mom and Dad seem to like her. What's your gut telling you?" Darren asked.

"That they're right. She's been through a lot of crap and does her best to protect her heart from being hurt again. Marshall seems to be her one weakness that managed to sneak past her defenses."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Darren asked. He directed his next sentence to the man in the bed, "Alright, big brother, open those eyes because I don't think your partner is going to put up with much more of your lounging around all day."

Mary had debated stopping at the office but decided she needed some rest. They were told they needed to take care of themselves as Marshall would need a lot of support if he does come out of the coma and through the various rehab sessions he will need to endure. She hated leaving, but would take the doctor's instructions to heart for Marshall's sake. When she pulled into the driveway she had wished she'd changed her mind. Peter, Brandi, Raph, and her mother's cars were all there. _They'd better be moving her out of this house. _The thought raged through her mind as she opened the door.

When she walked in, they were all sitting leisurely around the living room chatting. It infuriated her to no end.

"What are you still doing in my house?" Mary asked heatedly.

The chatter stopped immediately and they all looked to Mary.

"Honey, you can't be serious about this. It's been three days and you've had plenty of time to cool down." Jinx shook her head at her oldest daughter.

"I wasn't kidding. I want you to pack your things and find somewhere else to live because you aren't welcome here," Mary insisted. "What I've had time to do in the last three days is watch and hope with every fiber of my being that Marshall will wake up. I had to explain why my mother, the alcoholic, doesn't know how to act like a responsible adult to Marshall's parents and brothers. I've had to watch the pain they are going through because of your stupidity to drive drunk. Don't you have a sponsor that you're supposed to call when things are hard? No, you couldn't bother to do that, instead you climb behind the wheel of a car, speed and swerve all over the road, run a red light, and smash into Marshall's car so hard that they had to use the Jaws of Life to get him out of it. If you are looking for any kind of sympathy or pity from me you're too late. I'm going to shower and sleep before heading back to the hospital and by the time I'm up you had better be out of this house."

Brandi tried to stop her Mom from saying anything by piping up, "How's Marshall?"

"He woke up for a few minutes but didn't stay awake long. They're weaning him off the ventilator and then we have to see what happens," Mary answered since Brandi seemed sincere.

"Well, see? You were worried about nothing. Everything will be just fine," Jinx answered. "You were all worked up for nothing."

"_**Nothing**_!" Mary's voice was elevated in pitch. "We don't have a clue if there is any permanent damage or what it will do to his life. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she screamed the last part.

"Mary, you can't be talking to your mother this way. She made a mistake and you should be supporting her," Raph stated, flabbergasted and annoyed.

"I can do whatever I want! It's my house! If you have a problem with that, there's the door. Don't let it hit you in the ass on the way out. Who the hell are you to lecture me about supporting her? I've been supporting her most of my life and I'm done with the leeching. I don't get a thank you or anything, just lectures on how I'm not good enough or how I managed to ruin her life again. She drinks as an excuse and as a way to hide and not be an adult. That choice put the best person I have ever met into the hospital and who knows what kind of damage will be left behind. At best, Marshall is in for a long hard road to recovery and at the worst he could never be the same again." Mary couldn't believe Raph was defending her mother.

"Is it always going to be about him first? Marshall this and Marshall that? I'm sick of him being in our lives. He needs to go when we get married," Raph insisted as he couldn't bite back the anger and resentment he felt for her partner any longer.

Mary reached into her pocket and grabbed the ring out. "We're over. I want you out along with Jinx. You don't get to force me to choose, and yes, I would pick Marshall over you, hands down. He's always there and never once betrayed my trust. You can't accept my job or my partner and that won't work. This is who I am, not the fantasy you have pictured in your head. Goodbye, Raph. You can pack when I leave for the hospital."

Raph stared at her, dumbfounded, and Mary turned towards Brandi. "You can support her if you like, I don't really care anymore, but I will not tolerate anymore crap. You need to find a job and start helping out around here if you want to stay. I'm done carrying the weight of this family. I don't have time for dead weight while I'm committed to helping my partner through this ordeal. He would do the same for me."

Raph snorted at that and angrily questioned her statement, "If he'd been there in the first place you wouldn't have been shot. How is it he's always there for you again?"

Mary didn't even think before she swung at Raph, connecting, causing Jinx and Brandi both to gasp in shock. She stormed from the room and went into the bathroom.

Stepping under the shower spray, she let the tears of worry and concern for Marshall pour down her face. She was tired of being strong; needed the release because when she was with Marshall she needed to be positive for him. She would read up on people who wake up from comas and what they needed and would be with him whenever he was in physical therapy and anything else they had planned for him. It was time to be the best friend he keeps telling her she is. He was stuck with her until they retired and might as well get used to it.

Raph was staring blankly down the hall and then back to his hand where the engagement ring lay. The room was silent for a half hour before he finally erupted.

"She chose him? What is your sister's problem?" he yelled, looking at Brandi.

"You and Mom at the moment," Brandi responded calmly. She was secretly proud of her sister as this was long overdue. She knew she wasn't innocent either where this was concerned. Mary was right, they all leaned on her too much. "If you even thought you had a chance of winning that contest then you're just plain stupid."

"First I'm blind now I'm stupid? What is it that I don't get?" Raph asked, confused.

"Mary's in love with Marshall and hasn't figured it out yet," Peter answered softly.

All eyes turned to him, and Brandi had to smile at Peter. "When did you figure it out?"

"It's obvious if you watch the way they interact together and how protective they are of each other. It's why she's so angry at Jinx. Marshall is the one person that she feels safe enough to share things with. Mary is so hung up on him being her partner and best friend, is scared that he'll leave her one day, and she avoids the truth. Marshall is scared to death of her running away from him if he were to tell her the truth that he doesn't say anything either." Peter shrugged. "Raph, deep down you have always known there was more there but hoped you could marry her before it was ever realized. While you like and respect Marshall, he poses a threat to you where Mary is concerned and you don't hide it very well."

Raph couldn't argue that point and then asked Brandi and Peter, "Why agree to marry me?"

"Because when you left, her heart would still be intact. You were a shot at normal and it was what all of us told her would be best for her. We hadn't even considered how she felt about Marshall. We all were blinded to the truth for awhile. I saw how she reacted to his shooting and him to hers. That's love." Brandi didn't like hurting Raph but he needed to know.

"Being torn apart with worry because the thought of not having the other in their life is too much for them to bear. Marshall was more upset about Mary's shooting than you were and, yes, part of it was because he blamed himself for not being there, but he's been in love with her for a long time and the thought of losing her was devastating to him. Marshall kept trying to hide his feelings because he wanted Mary to be happy even if it meant being with you. Marshall always makes Mary his priority."

No one had noticed Mary in the hallway over hearing the conversation. She had frozen as she listened to both Peter and Brandi describe her and Marshall and started to think about what Jesse had said to her. Silently, she went back down the hallway and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, trying to grasp and make sense of everything she had heard. One question kept running through her mind; _Were they right?_ She kept running the question and the scenarios in her head until she finally succumbed to exhaustion.

Lilly and Warren were sitting in the room with Marshall and talking to him softly. They had been excited to hear he had opened his eyes for the first time but worried about what was to come. The doctor had warned them it would be awhile before he could stay awake for long periods of time and that he might have difficulty speaking or several other problems. They couldn't say for sure at this point.

"Marshall, sweetie, we're all here. Dad, Darren, and Jesse are all here. We're just waiting for you to show us those beautiful Mann eyes. Mary is waiting and worrying too. I see why you care about her so much. Please wake up, Marshall, we need you." Lilly swiped at the tear that slid down her cheek while Warren squeezed her shoulder and kissed her in support.

"He won't leave us, and he'll be waking up soon spouting out that vast trivia he stores inside. Won't you, son? It'll be okay. I promise you we will make sure that everything is okay. You're] strong, Marshall, and we will give you whatever strength you need to get through this." Warren squeezed Marshall's right hand to let him know they were there.

Jesse and Darren came in and saw their parents and could tell their mom was getting upset by seeing Marshall lying there so still.

"Mom, why don't we go and get some coffee?" Jesse asked, knowing it might upset Marshall to hear her crying.

Darren came and sat next to his dad while they both kept an eye on Marshall.

"How are you holding up?" Darren could see the worry lines under his father's eyes and knew that it was tearing him up inside also. Their father would be strong for their mother because she needed it, but both Jesse and Darren wanted him to be able to talk to them.

"I'm fine, Darren. Marshall will wake up and everything will eventually get back to normal," Warren stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes he will, but you can talk to Jesse or me about this. You maybe a lawman but you can't tell me this doesn't upset you, and you're allowed to express the hurt too."

Warren smirked at Darren. "You've been talking to Marshall recently?"

"Last week. I know you come across as a hard nose, but none of us ever doubted your love and, under the circumstances, if you weren't upset about it I'd be more concerned." Darren shrugged, hoping for some reply.

Warren took a deep breath. "I sometimes wonder if Marshall knows. I pushed him harder than the rest of you and we put a lot of weight on his shoulders just by naming him what we did. Did I take away his choice to be something else? At the time the name seemed appropriate, but afterwards it seemed an unusual and unfair burden"

"Please, Marshall has always wanted to be a marshal. The name made things more complicated in the way of teasing but he's more than proven himself from what I understand, and you had a good reason for it at the time," Darren replied. "I've heard him and his partner are considered one of the best teams around. They are an odd combination but they do seem to work."

"Probably because Marshall has never felt threatened by a woman being in charge and she seems like the take charge kind of person. He will stand up for what he believes in and won't let anyone change his mind once it's set and deemed important enough." Warren smiled. "I used to think it was a weakness to let him get caught up emotionally in affairs of others, but I've seen over the years in various situations where it comes in handy. I've always been afraid I was too hard on him."

"Marshall knows we all love him, Dad, and, yeah, you've had arguments, but the two of you have always been able to work them out. Stop worrying so much or I'll make sure trivia boy here gives you an earful when he wakes up." Warren smiled as he heard the affection in Darren's voice. His three sons have always been close and protective of each other, it was just harder now for them to get together because of their jobs.

Mary had lay down on the bed but was unable to sleep. Brandi and Peter's words were still floating in her mind, and add the anger she felt towards her mother and Raph, she couldn't get a moment of peace.

She began to go over her and Marshall's partnership, starting to break it down piece by piece. Jesse's words popped in her mind then. Was she really blind to what was right in front of her? Did he mean he love-loved her at the engagement party? And why did his reaction worry her right away? She remembered looking at him a couple times as he sat in the chair with a lost look on his face. She hadn't really given it any thought. How did she really feel about him?

"Ugh!" She screamed and punched her pillow. Giving up on sleep, she decided to make sure Jinx and Raph were out of the house.

Brandi and Peter looked up as they heard the bedroom door open. Raph had taken Jinx with him in hopes that Mary would soon change her mind, which both Peter and Brandi knew was hopeless until Marshall was okay.

"I thought you were going to sleep," Brandi stated softly.

"I couldn't sleep. What did the two of you mean by Marshall and I are in love with each other? His brother said I was too blind to see what was in front of my face and I need an explanation," Mary demanded.

"You're kidding, right?" Brandi asked, amused. When she got the glare she continued, recalling what Peter had told her as she described her past, Mary and Jinx to him. They had spent a lot of time on Mary and her lack of interest in the wedding.

"Marshall is everything Dad isn't or couldn't be. He is loyal, he would never leave you unless he thought it was best for you, he puts up with your crap day in and day out and never complains. He stands beside you and accepts you for who you are and not what he or the rest of us think you should be, he puts your needs before his own, he is someone you trust beyond anything I ever thought you were capable of, you let him in where no one else is allowed, you lean on him when something is bothering you, and it hurts you to see him hurt just like it hurts him to see you hurt. It's just that you have spent so much time focusing on our dramas that you overlooked what was right in front of you. Marshall is the only person that you could ever love completely, and that scares you more than anything else because you're comparing him to Dad, and that isn't fair to either of you. Marshall wouldn't leave you; not saying he wouldn't get mad and need space or time to think, but he would always return back to you."

Mary stared at Brandi, dumbfounded as to how Brandi could see what she couldn't. Mary plopped down in the chair. She wasn't entirely convinced in her mind, but at least she was still trying to sort out the facts.

"Are you sure?" Mary asked, confused.

"Please, why is that you were so devastated about his condition after the shooting and the accident? Face it, sis, you're in love with Marshall. Besides, he's not only cute but he's smart too," Brandi smiled repeating what she once told her.

Mary knew she couldn't deny it any longer, although it would be a lot easier. "Stan's going to kill us."

"He probably has known longer than the two of you," Peter stated amused.

"Is it fair to him? I can be a handful," Mary stated without thinking.

"He's the only one I know that isn't afraid to say no to you," Brandi reminded. "Look, why don't you get some sleep and then go back to the hospital. Peter and I will make sure Mom and Raph have their stuff moved out and I'll start looking for a part-time job."

"Thanks, Squish. I know that you're caught in the middle on this but I can't let it go. Not after what she did to Marshall," Mary warned.

"I'm not asking you to change your mind and in a lot of ways this was long overdue. I'm sorry for the role I played in it all, but I can't turn my back completely on mom either." Brandi wanted to be honest with Mary.

"I'm not asking you too, just as long as you don't expect me to change my position on the matter. I know she has tried, and it's been hard on her, but watching as Marshall's family suffers for it; I can't make excuses anymore." Mary watched as Brandi nodded.

"No one is asking you too, but don't give up the option to make peace with her somewhere down the line. I'm not saying now, and probably not for a long time, but it will give her something to work for while she tries to sober up again," Peter cautioned.

"We'll see. It's all I can offer." Mary shrugged and headed back to her room feeling slightly better and finally able to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Three more days had passed and Marshall was finally completely weaned off the ventilator and moved to the Neuro floor. He was staying awake for longer periods of time but was often confused and having a hard time with speaking. Mary and Lilly seemed to be the two people who could keep him calm, and they set up a rotational shift for one of them to always be there just in case. Mary would take the night shift so she could be at work during the day and Lilly would spend the days with him.

Darren and Jesse were going to have to leave in two days to go back to work and Mary could tell they felt bad about it. She still hadn't admitted to anyone other than Brandi or Peter about her recent discovery and for now wanted to keep it that way.

Mary stopped in the hospital figuring Jesse and Darren could use a decent meal before heading out of town. To her delight, Marshall's eyes were wide open and he seemed more alert than usual.

"Mare?" Marshall struggled over the word but did manage to get it out.

"Hi, Marshall," She replied back, forcing a smile on her face. It hurt her heart to see him struggle over something he was so good at. "Staying awake longer for us I see."

"Yes," He struggled with the reply and she could see the determination and frustration fighting each other on his face.

Mary gave him a genuine smile at that. "That's good." She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Jesse got up and let her have his seat while he moved to the other side. Mary sat down and gently took Marshall's right hand into hers.

"Oh, I learned a little bit of your useless trivia today. Apparently the dot over the i is called a tittle, and Eleanor decided it was important for me to know I forgot one of them while filling out the paperwork. Apparently she feels the need to continue your routine while you're away. You need to come back and save me from that woman, Mary teased lightly and was rewarded with a sparkle in Marshall's eyes and a smile crossing his lips. She could see he was getting tired already and waited for him to fall back to sleep.

"So, little brother tortures you with the trivia also." Darren laughed.

"I don't mind it from him, it has an unusual way of growing on you after awhile." Mary shrugged.

"Ah huh," Jesse said smugly.

"Don't start, I was going to be nice and take you out to eat when your parents got back before I took over the night shift," Mary cautioned.

"Does this dinner include pie?" Jesse asked.

"It's a family thing, isn't it?" Mary asked suspiciously.

"Pie makes everything better," Darren defended.

"It's genetic, right?" Mary tried again.

"Marshall has introduced you to the benefits of pie," The brothers said in unison.

"Fine, I'll take you out for pie. The two of you are just as bad as Doofus here." Mary jerked her head towards Marshall.

Lilly and Warren entered the room and saw Darren and Jesse looking excited.

"Did we miss something?" Lilly asked, concerned.

"Not really," Mary answered truthfully.

"Mary's taking us out for pie." Darren and Jesse smiled brightly.

"Pie?" Warren looked up.

Mary's eyebrow shot up. "So you're the one who created the monsters of pie."

"Pie makes everything better," Warren answered and watched as his sons laughed and Mary rolled her eyes.

Lilly shook her head and looked at Warren. "Why don't you go with them? I know how all of you are with your pie. I'll stay with Marshall."

"No, I should stay with you," Warren started to insist.

"He more than likely won't wake up until you're back anyways. Go on, scoot, all of you." Lilly chased the four of them out of the room and then took Mary's spot next to Marshall.

"Somehow, Marshall, I think you're about to be rewarded with your patience for Mary. She cares about you a lot and we all like her. Now you just need to concentrate on getting better and getting out of here. I love you, Marshall." Lilly leaned in and kissed his forehead.

Mary hadn't intended on Warren coming and had every intention of quizzing his family about Marshall's past. There was a lot she didn't know about his brothers, and it made her realize she had never bothered to ask. On the other hand, ask Marshall about her family and he could probably quote a whole book or more on them. She was really beginning to realize that their friendship had been lopsided in her favor. Well, things needed to change, and in order to do that she needed more information on Marshall. Besides, if she was honest, she was curious.

They had made it through dinner with comparisons of their different jobs without anyone revealing anything no one should know when the pie arrived, and Mary decided it was a good to start asking questions.

"Why'd you name him Marshall? You had to know there would be pressure and teasing that would come with his name," Mary asked pointedly to Warren.

Warren smiled at her forwardness. "Wondered when you'd start asking questions. He was born premature and they didn't give him, or us, much hope that he would live, so we thought if we named him Marshall he would at least have a part of the family legacy to carry on with him. Turned out he was one heck of a fighter and managed to surprise everyone."

Mary almost felt nauseous at the thought of Marshall having died as an infant and never getting the chance to meet him. "So it wasn't a sick sense of humor. The useless trivia in his brain came from where exactly?" She wanted the unpleasant images of Marshall struggling for life as a baby out of her mind.

"When he was younger he had immune deficiency as a child and was home sick a lot. He hated missing school, and always had a need to learn new things, so he started reading the encyclopedias. When he was done with those we would buy him other books to keep him occupied when he finished his homework." Warren reflected back to the past and the little boy who wouldn't let things get to him.

Mary was alarmed at this information. "He doesn't have that now; I know he doesn't."

"Most children outgrow these deficiencies and thankfully, Marshall was one of them. Eventually, he was able to do anything he wanted to without getting sick." Warren had seen the fear on her face and the relief at his answer.

Jesse smiled at that. "Unfortunately, he never lost his thirst for learning new things so we got him hooked on the science fiction movies hoping to cure the brain overload. The three of us would always check out the latest films."

"If we weren't doing that we were playing cops and robbers in the cottonwood trees," Darren added.

"So you're the ones I have to blame for Back to the Future movie nights and quotes." Mary pointed a fork at the two brothers.

"It was a good movie," Warren defended.

Mary looked at him in disbelief, "You too?"

"Someone had to drive them to the theater," Warren defended himself.

"A likely excuse." Mary looked at the time. "We better head back." They finished up and she paid the bill as they discussed more of Marshall's childhood on the way to the hospital.

A week later and Marshall's speech was improving. He had also begun the physical rehab vital to his recovery. Jesse and Darren both had to head back, but would be coming back out as soon as they could. Warren and Lilly were staying at least for another couple of weeks. Warren might have to go back, but Lilly and Mary were going to stay with Marshall for awhile.

"Hey, Doofus," Mary greeted, rounding the corner and was surprised to see no one in the room. "What did you do to your parents?" When he looked away from her she knew something had happened.

"Alright, are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" Mary sat on the chair next to the bed. When he still didn't look at her she sat on the bed and grabbed his chin and forced him to look her way. "Talk to me."

"The doctor was in earlier," Marshall started but stopped and swallowed hard.

"And?" Mary waited impatiently.

Marshall tried to get the words out but choked on them. Taking another breath to calm himself down he tried again. "We are going to mix the rehab with both regular and water therapy to try and get my coordination and walking in order."

"What else did he say?" Mary asked, knowing something was eating at Marshall.

"Mare, don't you get it? If I can't get this to work then I won't be able to do my job." Marshall was agitated and her question just made him angrier.

"Don't bite my head off; you knew this wasn't going to be a quick fix and its way to early for a pessimistic attitude. Geez, that's my department not yours. You don't get to quit now. It's not like you won't walk again. You didn't damage your spinal cord. So you have vertigo and need help with your coordination. You will overcome the problem. Do you hear me?" Mary bit back.

"Don't tell me what to do or think. I'm tired of being bossed around, and is it me you're concerned about or are you more worried about what will happen to your mother?" Marshall snapped at her.

"You arrogant ass. I've kicked her out of my house and my life because of this and you dare question my loyalty to you? Get off the pity wagon and start fighting, Marshall. You've been a fighter all your life from what I was told. This feeling sorry for yourself isn't you, and no matter how much you try and push me away or insult me I'm not leaving so get used to it. The first thing you can work on is the lack of sunny disposition you're currently sharing." Mary took a deep breath to calm herself. They had been warned about mood swings and odd behavior that can occur after a head injury. "I know you're scared and worried but don't shut us out. We all care about you and want to help, but you need to participate in that too. I'm not going anywhere, no matter what kind of attitude you give me, and I'll make sure you go to every single therapy session you have. Do I make myself clear?"

Marshall tried to look away because he was scared and he wanted to cry and get it out of his system. He didn't know what would happen to him if he couldn't get back in shape. He was having a hard enough time remembering portions of his life, what if he couldn't remember how to walk?

"I'm sorry, Mare. I didn't mean to take this out on you. It's not your fault." He bit back the sob that wanted to escape but couldn't prevent the lone tear from slipping out.

Mary brushed the tear away with her thumb pad and pulled Marshall into her arms. "Marshall, don't hold it all in, trust me it's a bad idea. I know, I've done it myself. It's okay to cry because you're scared. Let me help you."

Mary felt his shoulders shake and knew he finally was letting the tears out. She held on tightly, whispering words of encouragement to him until he finally fell asleep. She laid him gently back down and kissed his forehead before getting up to move to the seat.

Lilly and Warren had witnessed the whole episode at the doorway and were glad Mary was there to help him where he wouldn't let them. They had to get air because the tension in the room had been so thick that they were worried about blowing up in anger at him.

"Thank you," Lilly whispered, wiping the tears forming in her eyes.

"I take it he pushed your buttons too." Mary gave a false smile.

"Oh yeah, we had to take a break before something was said that shouldn't be," Warren admitted. "The doctor warned it could get worse before it gets better."

"He's afraid he won't be able to walk again, and if that happens he won't be able to do the job he loves. He's still confused about some of the events and why he thinks he may never walk again is beyond me. I know it's going to be frustrating and we'll all be snapping at each other, but I'm going to do my best to be patient. I promised him I'd stick it out" Mary shrugged.

"Thank you for being such a good friend to our son." Lilly gave Mary a quick hug.

"Trust me, I haven't been the best friend that he deserves and it's time for that to change. I'm just glad that you were all willing to let me stay and help," Mary said honestly.

"You proved yourself to us pretty much the first day. Jesse and Darren were probably a bit more cautious but they're been protective of Marshall, whether he needs it or not. They're talking about flying back next weekend to spend some more time with him," Warren informed her.

"Marshall will be happy to see them. Hopefully he won't be a crab ass when they are here."

Lilly and Warren laughed at that. Mary remembered something about Warren needing to go back to work.

"When do you have to be back?"

"I'll fly back and take care of some loose ends while Darren and Jesse are here, but I've talked to my boss and since I have a ton of vacation time he told me to take as long as I need. They can reach me here if I'm needed." Warren had been grateful, but not completely surprised.

"Good, he'll need all the support he can get," Mary reassured herself and hopefully his parents. She wasn't fooling herself. She knew the road ahead was going to be difficult, and it would take months, at least, before Marshall would be up on his feet again and working.

Marshall sat in his bed and tried to think positive thoughts. Mary had been called away for a witness and his parents had gone to supper. The therapy was more painful than he had imagined and he felt like he was getting nowhere. He was tired, cranky and irritable and snapping at just about everyone. He was losing patience with the recovery even though he knew it would take a while to get him functioning properly. The gaps in memory were bothering him also. Every now and then he'd wake up confused as to how he ended up in the hospital and why he couldn't walk right. Then whoever in the room would explain it to him again and he felt like they were talking to a child. He was an adult and wanted to be treated like one. The temper he rarely showed seemed to be flaring up more times than usual and he didn't understand why. It felt like he had no control over anything. He didn't like that feeling.

He needed to talk to Stan and find out what his options would be if he can't walk again, and if he did, would they be able to hold his position. He was pretty sure Stan would insist on it, but he felt so lost at the moment he just needed some reassurances. Mary had mentioned Stan would stop by later tonight, and he was sort of looking forward to the visit with just a bit of apprehension at what the answers to his questions may be.

An hour later Stan walked through the door. "Hi, Marshall!" he greeted warmly.

"Stan," Marshall greeted back.

Stan could see the look of foreboding on Marshall's face and had a feeling there was something major bothering him. Mary had warned him about his confusion as to if he'd be capable of walking again. Pulling the chair closer to the bed, he looked directly at Marshall.

"What's wrong?"

"What happens to me if I can't walk again? How long is my job going to be here if it takes a long time if I do?" Marshall couldn't look Stan in the face, afraid his fears would completely show through.

Stan was concerned by the questions. "Did the doctor say something to you today?"

"No, I've just had a lot of time to think and they say I'm making progress but it doesn't feel like it. I need to know where I'm at Stan." Marshall hadn't meant to allow the desperation into his voice.

"First of all, you are on medical leave and no one is replacing you on a permanent basis. I wouldn't allow that and you should know that. If it takes awhile so be it. Besides, Mary will shoot anyone who thinks they can replace you." Stan left out the 'almost has' as the latest temporary inspector thought he was better than Marshall and made the mistake of saying so. At that point he wasn't sure who was angrier, Eleanor or Mary; both about ripped the man to shreds. Stan sent him away already and the new guy started tomorrow. Mary's reaction didn't surprise him as much as Eleanor's. The fact the two women plotted together against the man spoke volumes. You are, and will be, a U.S. Marshal as long as you want to be."

Marshall nodded his head in response, he didn't trust himself to speak at the moment.

"I know this is hard on you, Marshall, but you need to realize that as bad as the crash was you are healing remarkably well. The doctors didn't expect this much progress so quickly. Your muscles need time to become strong again. You put too high of expectations on yourself too quickly and then you push and push until you become frustrated. Your body needs to heal on its own time; it can't be forced or you could wind up doing a whole lot more damage to yourself. For once, in all of the years I've known you, would you please stop taking the weight of the world on your shoulders and start passing it around? We are all more than willing to help you. Let us."

Marshall understood what Stan was saying but the man didn't know how hard it was. "Stan, fixing things and picking up the pieces for others is what I do and who I am. I don't know how to be the one on the receiving end."

"You're going to have to learn. I'd rather have you go there willingly, but none of us are going to let you take the wrong road or do this alone. We'll push you every step of the way." Stan warned.

"You should listen to him, Doofus, the boss knows what he's talking about for a change." Mary smirked at Stan.

Both men turned their heads towards the door where she was standing and rolled their eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. I come bearing gifts." Mary held up the bag with the sign from Marshall's favorite pie shop.

"What kind?" Marshall's natural curiosity took over.

"She made a raspberry pie today and thought you might want to try it." Mary thought it was sad the owner and waitresses knew them by heart. Today it brought a smile to Marshall's face and she was glad she made the choice to stop by. It was the most perked up she'd seen him in weeks.

The three of them talked about work and their witnesses until Stan got up to leave.

"Remember what I said, Marshall," Stan reminded before he left.

"What was that about?" Mary questioned.

Marshall played with the corner of the pillow as he tried to decide what the best way to approach the subject was.

"Just tell me, I won't bite," Mary promised, noting he was worried.

"I asked him what would happen if I couldn't walk and how long they would hold my position." Marshall shrugged.

"And?" Mary wanted to smack him and tell him that he wasn't going to fail, but he needed to tell her everything on his terms. For once it wasn't about her.

"I learned you and Eleanor weren't playing nice to the newbie and there would always be a place for me in the service."

"I really am beginning to earn a whole new respect for Eleanor, and the man got what was coming to him." Mary smiled at the memory of the incident.

"What exactly did he do?" Marshall was curious.

"The idiot made the assumption that he would prove to be a better inspector than you, and Eleanor and I set him in his place. He's looking for a permanent gig." Mary brushed over the incident.

"How exactly did you do that?" Marshall asked, amused.

"Eleanor and I went over his files and may have mentioned something about scores and programs that you had. Made him well aware of his shortcomings as an inspector and that he could learn a lot by seeing what you're capable of doing." Mary smiled.

"What if I'm not?" Marshall asked solemnly.

"What if you're not what?" Mary asked, confused.

"Mare, you may need to accept the fact that I might not ever be able to be your partner again. I may not walk again and we both know it's a possibility. You can't treat the replacements like dirt. One of them might become permanent." Marshall shook his head, not liking the thought but knowing the possibility was realistic.

"Stop it right there, buddy. You are not allowed negative thoughts. This is what Stan was talking about, not your place in the department." Mary made the connection quickly. "You aren't superman and won't heal overnight, Marshall. You and all of us know it will take months before you are fully mobile again. That doesn't mean it won't happen and you were never told it wouldn't. You're getting the information tangled in that brain of yours."

"It doesn't mean it will either, Mary. I have to prepare for both outcomes. This changes everything in my life if I can't walk," Marshall stated the obvious. He knew they were all telling him the doctor said he'd be okay in time, but he figured they didn't want to face reality.

"I know that but it won't happen. I know you, and I know you won't quit. I won't let you quit. For now, can we please focus on moving your legs and taking one small step at a time?" Mary figured she would need to talk to the doctor about his refusal to understand that he wasn't paralyzed. She recalled the words he said to her previously about Jinx and knew they needed to talk about what happened.

"Marshall, when you were angry, you questioned if I was worried about you or Jinx." She watched his face and he briefly nodded that he recalled. "I need you to know how sorry I am that she did this to you."

"Have you talked to her?" Marshall asked, not sure what answer he wanted to hear.

"Not since I threw her out of the house. Squish does, but knows not to bring it up in front of me. I'm so damn angry at her for causing you and your family all of this pain and worry. Why don't you hate me?" Mary asked, needing to know.

"Did you know that she was out drinking and going to drive home from the bar?" Marshall asked.

"No, I would never have allowed her to do that. I would have gone and picked her up or sent Squish," Mary said adamantly.

"I know you would've, and I know that it wasn't your fault. It was her choice, not yours. I don't even know how I feel right now about her, Mary." Marshall shrugged.

"You should hate her, or at least be angry with her. You're so calm and blasé about it that it scares me. I know we handle things differently, but this is too calm even for you."

"I'm focusing on trying to walk and not to feel how much it hurts to move right now. I don't have anything left to give to her and what happened. I don't even remember anything from that night."

"That bothers you." Mary knew it did.

"I don't like parts of my life being a blank page that I can't even begin to fill in. I remember voices and hearing you and Stan read to me. I know Jesse, Darren, Mom, and Dad were all talking to me, but I don't know what they said. It's like everyone else had a page to my life that's been torn out of my book, and there is no replacement for it."

"I don't even know if I can forgive Jinx for this, and don't really expect you to. I know it's hard when there is a chunk of your time missing, and no matter how much people fill in, it's still gone. You know that people were around you, and they were hurting, but you can't relate to it because you have nothing. It's hard to comprehend that the world has gotten ahead of you, and even though you catch up on the events you will never remember them happening because you were here but not." Mary remembered how it felt when she woke up. "You didn't give up on me and I won't give up on you. We're a team and will tackle this like one." She leaned up and kissed his forehead before linking hands with his.

"Thanks, Mare."

"Marshall, don't thank me. I hate what she did to you. I should've stood up to her a long time ago. All I see is the damage she caused by not acting responsibly and it has been the pattern my entire life." Mary stroked his cheek gently. "I'm not sure I can stop hating her in the foreseeable future.

"I don't want to become the reason your family is torn apart." Marshall said as he yawned.

"She tore us apart a long time ago, Marshall, but we kept making excuses for her. I'm done with that and won't ever do it again. Jinx needs to be an adult and take responsibility. I know she's tried, but she keeps falling flat on her face and providing her with a crutch is all I've done. Get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow night. Eleanor is going to sit with you tonight. Brandi needs me to come home for something." Mary shrugged.

"I'm a big boy, I'll be fine." Marshall promised Mary before she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Brandi was pacing the floor nervously; she had promised to talk to Mary about speaking to Jinx and Raph but hadn't invited them over. They had apparently decided this on their own and she was waiting for the sound of the Probe so she could inform Mary of such. They were here when she arrived home from her new part time job. Brandi hated being in the middle but was really sympathizing with Mary at this point. Before she could think anymore about this she heard the Probe pull into the driveway and went out to meet Mary. She could see from her face she was irritated to see Chico's car here.

"Mary, just for the record I didn't know they'd be coming over. I promised to talk to you about having a word with them but that's it. When I got back from work they were here and had let themselves in already," Brandi rushed out.

Mary knew that Brandi had been trying to make an effort at helping and that she was being honest with her. "I don't blame you, Squish, and they shouldn't put you in the middle of all of this." Mary strode into the house purposefully.

"What do the two of you want, and I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you in my house." Mary dismissed the third person in the room.

"Ms. Shannon, I asked to meet with you as I am the attorney representing your mother. I was looking for information on Marshall Mann that may help your mother out," the attorney stated.

"Well you're in deep trouble with that, lady, because the only thing you will find out is he is as clean and decent as they come. There is no information on Marshall to give except that his is one of the most decent law abiding persons that there is. Good like trying to put the screws to him because I guarantee you there are more of us that would testify on his behalf than Jinx's," Mary stated angrily.

"Ms. Shannon, aren't you in the least interested in helping your mother?" the attorney asked, baffled.

"Not in the slightest. You might want to do some digging in your client's questionable background before you go to a hearing with this. She has been an irresponsible alcoholic that has leeched off of others her entire life. She had never been much of a mother. I raised Brandi myself because she was too busy hitting the bottom of the bottle or lying on her back for any man who would support her." Mary was livid at the nerve of them. "And for the record, as far as I'm concerned I don't have a mother. Now I want you out of my house before I arrest you for trespassing, and Raph and Jinx leave the keys for the house on the way out."

"Ms. Shannon, your refusal to help your mother will reflect poorly on her character. Are you aware of the fact that she is being charged with a felony and could be sent to jai?." The attorney made one more attempt to appeal to Mary.

"I'm a U.S. Marshal. I'm well aware of the consequences and it's time she learned them herself. I have no regrets or problems with my choice," Mary insisted.

"Mary, how could you?" Jinx wailed.

"No, Jinx, how could you? Do you realize that every day Marshall has to deal with incredible amounts of pain as he tries to learn how to walk again? Do you realize how hard this is for him and how close you came to killing him? It's a miracle he survived at all. Marshall has a long road ahead of him because of your actions and there is no one but you to blame for this. You were stupid and careless and never once considered anyone else who might be driving out on the roads. I'm through picking up your messes. I won't have time as I'll be busy with work and trying to help Marshall anyway I can. I don't want Raph or you in my house ever again. Are we clear on this?" Mary waited for a reply.

"You're unbelievable, and impossible to reason with," Raph stated, tossing the key on the counter. "No wonder no one stays with you." Jinx agreed and reluctantly left her key on the counter.

"You're wrong," Brandi stated softly. "Marshall and I have stayed for Mary and will continue to do so. I'll support you in what ways I can, Mom, but I won't turn my back on my sister. I owe her more than I could ever repay her for. Marshall too."

"If you have a problem with me, then make it between me and you and leave Squish and Marshall out of it. She's already stuck in the middle of a bad situation that you created and Marshall has enough to deal with without adding you two to the equation." Mary warned.

The attorney could tell the daughter was serious. She advised her client, "We need to leave, as you don't need any more problems than you already have." Jinx, Raph, and the attorney left.

Mary looked at Brandi. "Thank you for the support."

"It was long overdue. Do you think Marshall would let me visit once in awhile? I could help give the rest of you some relief or I could just sit with you and keep you company." Brandi needed to see the result of her mother's drinking and the impact it had on Marshall and Mary. Marshall had helped her stay out of prison and she wanted to return the favor.

Mary studied her sister's face and could see that she was sincere. "I'm going back there later, and as long as it's okay with Marshall and his family, you can come with."

"I promise, Mary, that I won't say anything about mom or upset him. I just want to offer some help since he helped me." Brandi shrugged, knowing Marshall had gathered key information while she was in FBI custody that helped free her.

"I'll check with Marshall and I'll let you know," Mary stated, heading to shower and change before going to the hospital.

After getting dressed Mary quickly dialed Marshall's room number.

"Mann's house of wanting pie delivery, are you ready to take my order?" Marshall teased lightly into the phone, knowing full well it had to be Mary and that he needed to lighten things up since he'd been upset the last few times she was here.

"You Mann men are easy to bribe. Do you really want some?" Mary asked hopefully. It was the first time he sounded upbeat.

"Pie makes everything better," Marshall answered.

"Fine, but just because it's you. Brandi was wondering if she could come with me to see you and promises no harassment about anything," Mary added for Marshall's benefit. She heard the pause and waited for him to answer.

"I guess, but why?" Marshall worried about the reason behind Brandi's wanting to visit.

"She's finally grown up on me. I can't say she won't support Jinx, but she knows that things have to change, and drastically," Mary answered honestly.

"Alright, the more the merrier I guess. When are you coming?"

"We'll leave and pick up some pie and then head there. No more than forty-five minutes," Mary answered.

"Alright, see you then." Marshall waited for Mary to say goodbye before they both hung up.

"Squish, let's go." Mary shouted out.

Mary could sense Brandi get nervous as she got closer to the room. "He won't bite and he doesn't blame us. Besides, you bought his pie. You'll never get rid of him now."

"I just feel so horrible about all this, Mary, and I know there's nothing to do to change it. What do I say?" Brandi was biting her lower lip in nervousness.

"Follow my lead. Just don't treat him any differently than you normally would. He doesn't need pity right now, just friendship," Mary cautioned, and then she grabbed the bag and held it inside the door.

"Someone order pie?" Mary asked, and Brandi and she both laughed as Marshall's eyes lit up.

"What kind?" Marshall inquired.

"Lemon meringue," Mary smirked. "It was today's special."

Brandi followed Mary into Marshall's room. "Hi, Marshall."

Marshall could tell she was nervous. "Hi, Brandi, why don't the two of you pull up a seat?"

Mary sat closest to Marshall and pulled out his pie and fork. "Gloria says hi and to get better soon, she misses her favorite customer."

Marshall only nodded as he already had his mouth full of the pie which caused Mary and Brandi to giggle.

"Where's the good mood coming from today? Not that I'm not happy to see it but it's been awhile," Mary asked softly.

"As soon as my arm heals I'll be able to start actual physical therapy next week, not just the small basics that we've been doing. They want to do a combination of regular physical therapy and hydrotherapy." Marshall stated after swallowing his pie.

"In English please," Mary chastised.

"You know how the regular therapy goes," Marshall noted as Mary nodded. "Hydrotherapy is done in the water. The doctor mentioned to me that they put on a life vest and tuck a floating noodle under my arms so that I just hang in the water, and then have me march in place, pedal a bike, tread water, and eventually start swimming. Later, I graduate to the non floating exercises in the shallower side, with the water coming up to my chest. I have to try marching back and forth, picking my knees up high, doing jumping jacks, doing a crabwise march where I have to march sideways and bring my hands in to my chest and then out to their full length like a jumping jack."

"Is it safe?" Mary worried about him drowning.

"That is what the floating device and life vest are for, and they'll have the therapist there to help. Relax, I'm not going to drown on you. So Brandi, how's school going?" Marshall wanted to change the subject as he sensed Mary's hesitation about the therapy.

"It's going pretty good. Just haven't completely figured out what my major is going to be." Brandi shrugged. Mary's phone buzzed and she excused herself briefly. Brandi bit her lower lip and blurted out. "Marshall, I'm so sorry for what mom did to you. I wish there was something I could do to change it."

Marshall had noticed the change in Brandi that had been gradually coming and he could tell she was sincere. "It's not your fault and I don't blame you or Mary for what happened." He hadn't quite let go of his anger with Jinx however.

"Thanks. I was worried," Brandi admitted.

"I'm just sorry the two of you are caught in the middle of this." Marshall didn't want her to feel bad. He knew from discussions with Mary that Brandi was trying to be more responsible and help out more.

"Mom is the one to blame for that, not anyone else. So, any suggestions on a career choice?" Brandi asked hopefully, also trying to bring the conversation back to a safer subject.

Marshall smiled, and they began to discuss her options while they waited for Mary to return. They heard someone coming in and looked up to see Marshall's parents arrive. Marshall noticed Brandi looking worried and couldn't help but wonder if Mary reacted the same way.

"Mom and Dad, I'd like for you to meet Mary's sister, Brandi."

Brandi, for the first time, felt like her name was a curse. "Hi. It's nice to meet you." She couldn't keep the nervous tremor from her voice.

"It's nice to meet you, Brandi." Lilly stepped forward and shook her hand with Warren following suit. Marshall didn't appear to be upset so they didn't mind.

"What did we interrupt?" Warren asked, trying to put the girl at ease.

"Career choices 101." Marshall answered lightly.

Mary entered and everyone turned.

"Boy, go away for a few seconds and he throws a party," she teased all of them.

Warren looked at the pie bag and lifted and eyebrow at Mary. "You brought more pie?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "There's an extra slice for you in there. How do you put up with it?" she asked Lilly.

Lilly just laughed. "It grows on you after awhile."

"They all love pie like Marshall?" Brandi asked, amused.

"That's the understatement of the year," Lilly laughed and Marshall and Warren tried to look innocent. They sat around and talked until Marshall began to fall asleep and he told Brandi she was welcome to stop by any time.

Mary and Brandi were in the car before she looked at Mary.

"He's covering up his pain, isn't he?"

"Yeah, Squish, he is." Mary confirmed.

"Is it okay with you if I drop in on him from time to time? I want to help them both. Is that wrong?" Brandi asked.

"I'm probably not the best person to ask, Squish. I'm angrier than hell at Jinx for what she did to him, and I know how hard it will be coming up. If it turns out his career as a marshal has been compromised, I don't know what that will do to him," Mary admitted for the first time.

"You don't think…?" Brandi couldn't even put it into words.

"No, but he will have a hard time adjusting. He loves the job as much as I do, and there are still things could do, but it won't ever be the same." Mary shrugged, not knowing how to explain it to her.

The remainder of the drive was spent in silence, both women lost in their own thoughts.

Mary was on her way to pick up Marshall from the hospital. They were discharging him home as long as there was someone around to help out. Mary, Lilly, Warren, and Brandi were all going to help. Darren and Jesse put in for an extended leave and would be back in two weeks. Mary was moving in for awhile, so she had several of her suitcases in the back of the SUV she borrowed from work. Marshall was using a wheelchair now and she could tell he was getting more and more frustrated with fighting his body for the strength it use to have.

The two had still managed to avoid talking about Jinx and the accident, but she knew it couldn't last. It was a conversation she wasn't looking forward to but it needed to happen. She wanted to wait until next week when his parents had to fly back home briefly. Stan had given those three days off so she and Marshall could just spend time together and right themselves.

Heading up to his room, she was about to knock when she noticed Marshall sitting in the wheelchair staring out into nothingness.

"Penny for your thoughts," she spoke softly.

Marshall didn't turn around. He was feeling nervous, anxious, and a little angry about leaving in a wheelchair. It was selfish and he knew it, but couldn't seem to let go of the anger. Knowing if he said something it would upset her, he took a minute and finally replied.

"Doubt they are worth that much."

Mary noted the lack of emotion in his voice, stepped into the room and moved in front of him so she could see his face.

"Talk to me, Marshall. What's wrong?" Mary pleaded, seeing the lost look on his face.

"Nothing, let's just go. I want to go home." Marshall's voice was barely a whisper.

"You never could lie to me so don't start now," Mary pushed back.

"Take me home, Mare." Marshall demanded and tried to turn the wheelchair towards the door.

Mary grabbed the wheelchair and held it so Marshall couldn't move. "I'll take you home as soon as you stop being a pain and tell me what is bothering you. Don't you dare tell me it's nothing either." With him refusing to look at her she grabbed his chin and carefully moved it so that he had to look at her, and what she saw reflecting in his eyes hurt her. "Marshall?"

"Please, just take me home." His eyes pleaded as he felt them fill up with tears.

"In a minute, I need to know if you're in physical pain or what." Mary didn't know if she should point out the emotional part.

"Mare, it hurts all the time after therapy, it's normal to hurt. It's nothing that I need to stay here for." Marshall could see she was growing more concerned which meant she'd become more overprotective.

"So, what is going on inside of your head that has you all worked up?" Mary wasn't going to let this go.

"Please, can't we talk about this later?" he asked desperately.

"Later would be at home with your parents, and you will find a way to not discuss whatever has you upset and scared. I know you, Marshall, and there is something wrong."

There were times when she drove him insane, and her persistent nature was currently making him frustrated, but he also knew they wouldn't leave until he finally gave in.

"I'm tired of not being in control of anything, Mare. I don't lean on people for support, I support others; it's what I'm good at. I can't do half the things I used to for myself and it's like my body is betraying me in a way it's never done before. I know that everyone is saying that I'm doing well, but it doesn't feel that way and I can't stop being angry about it," his voice was snippy and angry as he said the words and it was adding to his frustration.

"First of all, you are more than a support structure for all of us and maybe it's long past time for us to support you. Secondly, you were in a car accident where they had to use the Jaws of Life to get you out and it's a miracle you survived the crash. I've seen the photos, Marshall, and they weren't pretty. The fact that the truck didn't flip is what probably saved your life. Your body is on a long road to recovery and, yes, it will be slow at times and frustrating but you can't give up hope. You can do this, I know you can. I realize there are times when you're going to get moody and out of character; its part of the injury. This chair does not define you, Marshall, only you can do that." Mary stroked his cheek with her thumb. "We're not giving up on you and will put up with your crap because we care about you. I'll be at the therapy sessions as much as I can. Brandi and your parents will pick up the other times or we might all be there to remind you that you're not alone. You'll learn to do things for yourself again but you have to be patient, and don't look at me like that because I know I suck at patience."

"Mary, what is Raph going to say about you spending all this extra time with me? You also have to talk to…her…later." Marshall couldn't bring himself to say 'Jinx' yet.

"Raph is out of my life; threw him to the curb with Jinx. He couldn't understand that you are a very important part of my life and that I'd do anything to help you. We're a package deal." Mary smirked at him.

"I don't want to be the reason you're not happy and Raph is gone," Marshall said honestly.

"It wouldn't have worked out. He is a great guy but needs a woman who is willing to be a homemaker and more to him than I could ever be. He doesn't like the job and it will eventually become a huge issue and destroy us. I'm not his perfect girl, and in time he'll figure it out." Mary wanted Marshall to know that this wasn't about him. "Ready to go?"

"I think so." Marshall shrugged.

"Good, because I don't know about you, but I'm sick of hospitals." Mary placed a quick kiss to the back of Marshall's head impulsively. "I'm glad we're getting you out of here."

They pulled up in front of his house and Mary noticed the look of disdain cross Marshall's face as he noticed the ramp.

"You're dad put it in as a temporary fix. When you are up and walking again it can be easily removed." Mary informed as Warren met them at the SUV. He popped the trunk and pulled the wheelchair out.

Marshall hated the fact he was going to need help getting out of the SUV and into the wheel chair. He was still building muscle strength and coordination and he knew he was lucky that the doctor and therapists hadn't forced him to go to a rehabilitation facility as an inpatient.

Warren saw the way Marshall was looking at the ramp gave his son a choice.

"How do you want to do this?" Warren looked at Marshall.

Marshall bit down the 'I don't want to do this' that popped into his brain. "Just help me into the chair, please."

Warren moved and helped lift Marshall out of the vehicle and into the wheelchair. Once he was settled into the chair, they waited to see if he would move towards the ramp on his own or not. They were quickly rewarded with his movement towards the door.

Once Marshall was out of earshot Warren looked to Mary. "How did it go?"

"As well as can be expected. He wants more than he can do right now and it will bother him until he can walk again." Mary shrugged.

"We're going to be in for an emotional roller coaster ride with him," Warren cautioned.

"I know, and that's fine with me. No matter how much he yells, screams or cries I'll be there. If it helps him to take it out on me then I'll work on biting my tongue for his benefit; just don't expect perfection from me." Mary figured it was only fair to warn him.

"Not a problem. I appreciate all that you and your sister have done for him."

By the time he was up the ramp and into the house Marshall was tired. He forced a smile on his face as his mom came out to greet him.

Lilly didn't miss the fact the smile was forced but for now played along. He would be starting the first hydrotherapy tomorrow. They were given a list of exercises for him to do to keep conditioning his legs while he was home.

"Welcome home, Marshall." She leaned over and enveloped him in a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." He answered honestly.

"Well let's get you settled in, Doofus." Mary stated following him to his living room. Locking the wheels on the chair before they attempted to get him onto the sofa, she decided to follow Warren's example and let him have a say in the matter.

"What's the game plan?"

Marshall tested his arms to see if he could move himself up and onto the sofa. Grateful that at least his broken arm had healed sooner than expected so he could do more for himself.

Mary watched as he attempted the move to the sofa and placed her body in a position that could catch him if he started to fall. He managed to get part way there before looking to her. His eyes pleading for help she stepped forward and got him onto the sofa.

"Why don't you relax for awhile?" Mary watched him nod but as she turned to walk away she felt the hand grab her wrist.

"Stay." His voice was barely a whisper.

Mary kicked off her shoes sat next to him. She interlocked her hand with Marshall's. They turned on the Discovery channel and watched together in comfortable silence. Somewhere in the program they both nodded off.

Lilly and Warren had decided to go and make sure everything was okay since the living room was so silent. They smiled at each other as they saw them both sound asleep Mary had her head on Marshall's shoulder and their hands were clasped together.

Marshall woke to find Mary's head on his shoulder and her hand still in his. He watched her sleep, enjoying the peaceful look she so seldom wore. Sleeping seemed to be the only time in her life that allowed her to get a moments peace from all the turmoil and drama of both her job and her family. Deep down he knew they needed to talk about what happened, but he didn't want to do it while his emotions were still in turmoil. It wouldn't take much for him to insult Jinx or lay the blame there at the moment, and while Mary was angry with her, she was still her mother. Brandi seemed to be handling the middle line better than anyone so far in this event. When she had stopped by for a visit she asked him if he would understand her supporting her mother also. It surprised him to see her concern for how he felt. Mary was right about Brandi growing up. Peter seemed to play a big part in that.

His mind drifted back to his partner who'd given up her fiancé and mother for him, and his heart swelled with pride and yet hurt for her because he knew this could end up tearing her family apart. He was hoping to find some middle ground solution for her and Jinx. The problem was, he wasn't sure how he'd react to seeing Jinx again and he worried it would influence Mary's decision on when or if to forgive Jinx for the accident. So lost in thought, he missed Mary waking up and staring at him.

"You're thinking so hard I think I see smoke," Mary teased lightly.

Marshall didn't laugh or tease back. "We haven't talked about this."

Mary swallowed hard and decided to play dumb, not wanting to do this with his parents here. "We've shared a shoulder on trips before, no big deal."

Marshall gave her an annoyed look. "You know full well that's not what I meant. She is still your mother, Mary, whether anyone likes it or not at the moment. Have you even been to see her since the first night?"

"Yes I did, when she, Raph, and the attorney showed up looking for dirt on you." Mary said irritably, while summarizing all that transpired.

"The attorney has to try something; you and I both know this is a felony by the extent of the injuries occurred." Marshall was trying to keep calm even though he was angry at the stunt the attorney was trying to pull. "The attorney will probably try and say I was working to long and that I was too tired to react."

"She hasn't seen the video then, because you didn't have a chance according to Dershowitz. I can't forgive her yet, Marshall, and I don't trust myself around her. I see her and I want to start screaming or hitting and that would be worse than the normal screaming and hitting I want to do when she's near me. What she did to you is inexcusable and I can't forget the way you looked coming into the hospital. I was scared I was going to lose you."

Marshall appreciated her admitting she was scared. Maybe it was time to return the favor. "I'm scared the therapy won't work and I won't be able to regain my balance or not have vertigo. I don't want to leave WITSEC. I love the job that we do."

"Well, then, we'll have to push, within limits of course, but you will get back to normal again just try not to stress out about it, Marshall. I know that you can do it and deep down you do too. Find the strength to fight for what you want." Mary kissed his cheek. "I really can't take a different partner, it wouldn't end well. I know I keep repeating myself, Marshall, but you have to keep believing in this too or you will just put another road block up in your path."

"What happened with Raph?" Marshall couldn't help but ask. He was curious and also wanted to stop talking about him for awhile.

"He didn't like the fact that I sided with you rather than Jinx." Mary shrugged not wanting to mention the other part.

Marshall knew she wasn't telling him something. "I'm learning to walk again; my brain is pretty much intact you know." Seeing her questioning look he continued. "I may have no recollection of the accident and anything after dropping Stan off, but I do know that you aren't telling me something."

"That idiot still likes to blame you for my shooting and thought if he brought it up that I would question my loyalty and trust in you." She saw Marshall look away. "Don't you dare not look at me and think it was your fault. We have been over this several times and nothing will change the fact that I told you to leave. I know that kind of guilt because I was going to have to leave you in the desert. Let it go."

"I almost lost you then, Mare. It's hard to forge," He choked up and was getting frustrated with his lack of control over his emotions.

"You didn't, and it's okay to cry, hurt, or vent, Marshall. The injury and the medications can make you moody, the doctor told you that," she gently reminded.

"I know, it's just I feel like I'm earning your girl remarks." Marshall swiped the lone tear that escaped.

"I won't tell a soul after this is over as long as you get your stride back. Deal?" Mary asked.

Marshall chuckled softly. "Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

Mary woke up refreshed in the morning, she and Marshall had sat around with his parents talking and watching movies before retiring to bed. Mary changed and crawled in with Marshall as she wasn't ready to let him out of her sight. Today was the first day of the water therapy and she wanted to be ready for whatever happened. Not trusting the therapist to take care of her partner, she put her swimsuit on underneath her clothes in case Marshall needed saving. He would probably tell her she was being paranoid so she made sure he had no clue about it. Marshall was still asleep, so she headed out to the kitchen as the smell of something freshly baked was calling to her.

Lilly looked up and smiled, "Good morning, Mary. Where's Marshall?"

"Still asleep. I didn't want to wake him any sooner than necessary. From what I read, the therapy can be exhausting for the person doing it so I thought it was better to let him sleep." Mary shrugged.

"I was thinking of going, but I'm worried if all of us go for the first few times he will be worried about our expectations of him. I want to be there for support but I fear it would make him push himself even harder than I expect him to," Lilly confessed.

"Let's give him a few therapy classes before we all start converging on him. He knows that he can't escape from me. Barring anything that calls me into work that Stan can't handle, I'll be there with Marshall the whole time."

"Thank you for all of your help with Marshall."

"He'd do the same for me." Mary shrugged.

"Yeah he would, but he is probably also worried about what is happening with your family. He may be upset with your mother and trying to keep it from you to not upset you, but he also won't want to be the reason you aren't getting along."

Mary smiled, "We already discussed this last night. Honestly, I'm still not sure I can forgive her for what she did. I've seen the photos and the video and don't think I could handle it. I'll probably watch it before her trial so I don't get upset when they play it. Seeing her actually hit him would probably not help the situation any. I'm not ready to let it go and I'm not sure that I'll ever be."

They heard movement coming down the hall and saw Marshall wheeling himself into the room. Mary was surprised to see him.

"Why didn't you call for help? You could have hurt yourself?" Mary chastised.

"Getting out of bed isn't the problem. Getting into the bed takes more effort and I've been able to get myself into the wheelchair from a bed for a little while now," Marshall bit out.

"Fine, are you ready to go, crab ass?" Mary asked noticing Marshall bristled at her retort. "I'm not mad at you, Doofus. I just would prefer one of us were there to make sure you don't hurt yourself yet It's just a precautionary measure."

"Let's go." Marshall stated ignoring the comment and Mary said goodbye to his mom.

They arrived at the rehabilitation center and Mary could sense Marshall getting nervous. "Hey, baby steps remember?"

Marshall looked at her and nodded briefly, "Yeah, baby steps."

They entered the building and were met by the therapist that would be helping Marshall. She reached out to shake his hand.

"Mr. Mann, I'm Amy Winchester and will be your therapist while you are here."

"Please call me Marshall."

"Okay, Marshall, and is this your wife?"

"Partner. You can call me Mary." Mary decided she didn't need or want to explain anything more to this woman, and noted there was no ring on her left hand. She didn't like the way she was looking over Marshall.

"Since this is your first day, we are going to have you do some tests before getting started. Then we will start at the deeper end of the pool and put you in a vest and give you a floating noodle. We'll start with working on strengthening your arm and leg muscles," Amy explained as she sized up her patient and missed the glare Mary sent her.

Mary watched for every ounce of pain that Marshall felt as they ran him through the tests. If he would wince in pain she'd wince in sympathy. Once the tests were done they got ready for the pool and Mary held her breath as Amy helped him into the pool. Amy's hands on approach forgiven as the therapist made sure he didn't fall in. Mary now understood Amy's assessment before the tests was part of her job and realized she was being overprotective of her partner.

Mary released the breath she didn't realizing she was holding as soon as Marshall was floating in the pool. It was a relief to not see the pain she expected to be written all over his face and made it a point to ask Amy about it later.

Marshall was honestly a tad bit nervous now that he was in the pool. Amy was keeping her voice soothing and confident as they began to start the exercises.

Amy could see the tension leave Marshall's body. "The water temp is kept at 92 degrees to help your muscles and joints relax. It is also good for blood circulation. The pool will allow you to do the exercises without putting the weight on your body that regular therapy demands. Once you're far enough in your aquatic therapy then we'll start the mixture of this and regular physical therapy."

"How long before that happens?" Marshall questioned while continuing the exercises.

"That is entirely up to your body. It varies from person to person. There is no set exact time." Amy informed him.

Marshall filed it away for later research and continued with the exercises until time was up.

Mary smiled as they headed out to the truck. Marshall's spirits seemed to be on the rise after the session and she hoped that was a good sign.

"How do you feel?" Mary asked as they drove back to his house.

"Tired, but a good tired."

"You didn't seem to hurt as much in the pool. Do we continue the other exercises at home?"

"Yes, it helps with the building up of strength." They both knew there wasn't much to the home exercises, but Marshall was hopeful for the first time since this all started.

Warren and Lilly left for home the night before to take care of some loose ends and were going to be back in a week. Darren was flying in today and Jesse had been delayed a week by a break in a case he was on. Mary had Brandi stopping by to watch Marshall while she was at work.

Marshall had gotten tired and went to sleep while Brandi was sitting on the sofa quietly watching a soap opera when she heard the sound of a car door. Looking out the picture window she silently cursed and dialed Mary.

"Is Marshall okay?" Mary asked hurriedly, causing Stan to look up in concern.

"For now, but we have a huge problem that just pulled up in the driveway."

Mary rolled her eyes, "What kind of a problem?"

"Mom and Raph have pulled up and I don't know what they want."

"Do _not _let them in that house and do not let them wake Marshall up. I'll be there in no more than ten minutes," Mary stated firmly and hung up. "Stan, I have to go to Marshall's." Mary was grabbing her keys.

"What's wrong?" Stan asked, concerned.

"Jinx and Raph just pulled into his driveway." She started for the elevators when Stan came running up.

"I'm coming with." Knowing full well the situation could get out of control and it was the last thing Marshall needed.

************************************************************************  
Brandi grabbed the key and locked the door before heading outside to stop her mom and Raph from getting any closer.

"What are you two doing here? You've got no right to come here. I suggest you turn around and leave," Brand stated firmly and crossed her arms over her chest. She could feel her stomach turning on the inside with nerves but wasn't going to back down until Mary arrived.

"Oh, darling, you can't mean that. It's been over a month and I have barely seen you and I haven't seen Mary at all." Jinx smiled at Brandi.

"Oddly enough, that would be because we've been a little busy trying to help Marshall. You are not welcome at this house." Brandi couldn't believe this.

"It's been months. I have a right to see my daughters." Jinx tried again.

"Not when we don't want to see you. What are you really doing her and why is Chico with you?" Brandi was started to get angry at her and was glad Mary hadn't arrived yet.

"You can't possibly mean that, Brandi, after all I've done for you and your sister," Jinx whined.

"You want to know why I mean that? Look at that ramp that was never there before, it helps Marshall so he can use the wheelchair to get into the house. I've watched as he struggles with pain everyday and yet keeps going to therapy in hopes that everything will be okay. He is probably one of the strongest people I've ever met and yet he's shown more concern over this family than you have bothered to show his family since you damn near killed him." Brandi was fuming now.

"You're taking his side?" Jinx asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I am. Mary was right, there is absolutely no excuse for what you did that night and we keep allowing it to happen. You have an AA sponsor and you didn't call them. You knowingly went to a bar and drank even though you're not supposed to. Then for some reason you decided it was smart to drive a car. Did you bother to call one of us to pick you up or your sponsor? No. And then you play the victim at the hospital when the real victim was pinned into the car that you rammed into. I love you, Mom, but I'm not going to be your crutch anymore. This is on you and you're going to have to deal with the consequences of it. There are no more excuses." Brandi had been so caught up in her yelling that she missed the arrival of the pick-up truck that arrived.

Darren had caught an earlier flight and headed straight to Marshall's knowing that today was an off day from therapy. When he saw the argument going on in front of the house he parked the car a house down and walked over listening to the disagreement. The blonde he figured was Mary's sister from the word 'mom' being used and he made the connection to who the women was in his brother's front yard.

Darren swiftly walked over to the group as he heard another car pull up chose to ignore it.

Mary cringed when she saw Darren's stride. She had seen it on Marshall a few times and knew he had figured out who Jinx was and knew this would be getting ugly and she hoped Marshall slept through the whole thing. Stan must have come to the same conclusion as they both scrambled out of the SUV to run interference.

"This could get ugly fast," Mary stated and Stan just nodded.

Darren still hadn't seen Mary or Stan but walked up next to Brandi.

"Is there a problem here?" Darren tried to keep his tone in check for now.

Jinx looked at him briefly, not noticing the resemblance to Marshall as she wasn't interested in him, "This is a family disagreement and doesn't concern you."

Darren clenched his fist behind him knowing for sure now what he had assumed was correct. "That's where you would be wrong. This is my brother's house and the fact that you're the person that damn near killed him and have the nerve to step foot on his property concerns me very much. Take your sorry excuse of an alcoholic butt and get it off the property before I call the police and have you arrested."

Raph had started to put himself between Marshall's brother and Jinx sensing the man could hurt if he wanted to.

"She has a right to speak to her daughters if she wants."

Mary heard the conversation and decided to step in, "No she doesn't, not on private property. You were told to stay away from Marshall by me, Brandi, and now Darren and we all mean it. Get off the property, because if you don't then I'll have Stan call Albuquerque P.D. and have them send someone to escort you off the property. Do I make myself clear?"

"Mary, honey, you haven't even stopped by to see me or Raph for all this time and you're sending us away? He's your fiancé."

"Ex-fiancé and let's keep that straight. I don't want to see him anymore than I want to see you. You once accused me of ruining everything you do. You ruin everything you touch. Brandi and I have been lucky to find Peter and Marshall. They have shown both of us more about caring, understanding, and loyalty than you've shown us your entire life. Everything is about how it relates to you. This is all because of you, not about you. You're going to jail, and for all I care you can stay there and rot."

Jinx began to throw a hissy fit in the front yard and Raph was fuming and yelling. Meanwhile, Darren and Brandi all joined in. Stan had pulled out his phone and called the police to get them off of the yard. In the middle of the heated argument, the latest member to come out was missed until a piercing whistle filled the warm afternoon air causing everyone to stop and turn.

Marshall had woken to the sound of raised voices coming from outside the house. Unfortunately, he realized he knew each and everyone of them and if he didn't put an end to it one of his neighbors would more than likely call the police.

Seeing the crowd gathered on his front yard he groaned before pushing himself out onto the porch and let out a loud whistle knowing it would get everyone's attention. Once they all turned and looked at him, shocked, he breathed deeply for a few minutes, especially when he saw Raph and Jinx.

"I have neighbors, you know, that would prefer the peace and tranquility that usually comes with this neighborhood. So why don't you all do me the blessed favor of shutting the hell up!" Marshall bit out angrily before turning the wheelchair around and heading back in. He didn't want to see Jinx right now it sent a feeling of hatred through him that bothered him more than he cared to admit.

It was the first time Jinx and Raph had seen him since the accident and seeing him in the wheelchair was sobering enough, but the anger in which he delivered his sentence was something none of them were used to.

"Marshall?" Mary called after him in concern.

"Of course you pay attention to him." Raph whined.

"Shut up!" Raph heard from everyone around him with the exception of Jinx who still hadn't said a word.

"Go after him, Mary," Stan's order was unnecessary as she had already started toward the house. "I'll handle everything from out here."

"Are the two of you proud of yourself?" Brandi asked, disgusted. She noticed her mom's shocked face. "What is wrong with you?" she asked angrily, silently worrying about Marshall. She had enjoyed spending time with him and getting to know him better since the accident. He had earned not only her respect but her admiration.

"I did that to him?" Jinx question was stated in surprised shock.

"What did you think we meant when we told you he was in a wheelchair? Yes, you did this to him. For the record, I'm not bailing either one of you out when they arrest you." Brandi warned angrily as they saw the police car come down the road.

Mary had run into the house to see if she could find him. "Marshall?" she called out as she methodically worked her way through his house to finally find him in the bathroom staring at his reflection.

"Hey," she whispered softly.

"Mare." Marshall's voice had a tint of worry and concern in it.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Mary asked not sure what was going on inside his mind or what he was seeing in the mirror.

Marshall shook his head no.

"Okay, in order to figure whatever this is out then you need to talk to me because the silence is scaring me," Mary cautioned.

"Who am I, Mare?" Marshall asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what am I becoming? I felt hatred towards your mom when I saw her, Mary. I've never felt that towards anyone other than the person who shot you. I don't want to become a person that hates and builds up anger inside until it explodes."

Mary turned the chair away from the mirror so that he would be looking at her when she answered the question.

"The fact alone that you're worried about it tells me it won't happen. If you didn't feel hatred towards Jinx I would be more concerned. You're angry and you have every right to be. She was reckless and careless and you are paying the price for her mistake. Your parents put the difference between right and wrong in your head a long time ago and it has stayed with you. You are still the same person you were before, just a little damaged for now. You fight with a tenacity and strength everyday for what you want and I am damn proud to call you my friend." Mary leaned in and kissed his forehead. "We won't let you lose yourself. I promise you that."

"What happens if your mom goes to jail for this? Will you still be my friend or will it change things?" Marshall needed to know where he stood with her.

"Then she'll get what she deserves. I will never, ever blame you for her stupidity. It will not destroy our friendship. You are too important for me to lose. Don't ever doubt that, Marshall."

Marshall listed to what she said and absorbed the words slowly while she waited patiently. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I'm grateful every day that you were brought into my life. You are stuck with me, so you might as well get used to it. I might have to warn you though, I think you now have Brandi in your corner too. I've never seen her stand up to anyone before, especially not Jinx."

"Our little girl is growing up," Marshall teased lightly, feeling slightly better after the talk.

"Smart ass. Should we go watch and see if they get arrested? We can watch from the window."

"You're taking way too much pleasure in that thought," Marshall cautioned and shook his head when Mary shrugged.

Stan, Darren, and Brandi all went into Marshall's house as soon as the police made sure that Jinx and Raph had left. They were all worried about Marshall and the odd behavior from earlier.

"Why didn't they arrest them?" Mary asked, not able to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"They were given a warning to stay away," Stan answered. "Any reappearance and they will be taken into custody for trespassing."

"I'm sorry, Marshall. I tried to get them to leave before it could escalate," Brandi said softly.

"It's not your fault," Marshall reassured her.

"What did they want anyways?" Stan asked.

"Mom said she wanted to talk to us." Brandi shrugged.

"Well I have nothing to say to her," Mary stated angrily and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mare, we've talked about this. It's something you need to do." Marshall cautioned.

"Why?"

"Like it or not she is still your mother. At least tell her how this makes you feel. Get it off your chest. It will help you," Marshall shrugged.

"Please tell me you're not going to give me some psychological line about healing before moving on when it comes to her."

"Would I do that to you?" Marshall teased to try and get Mary to relax.

"Of course you would," Darren answered with a smile, glad to see someone else on the other end of this kind of conversation.

Mary raised an eyebrow at him and Marshall sent a glare in his direction.

"What? You do it to Jesse and I all the time." Darren shrugged, amused. "It's only fair someone else gets a dose of Marshall's way of thinking."

"Well at least now I know I'm not the only one who has to deal with this, and why haven't you done something to stop him?" Mary asked Darren.

"We did. We started going to science fiction movies. It distracted him for a couple of hours and when we got home we took him out to the cottonwoods and played like we were on the fugitive task force," Darren pointed out. "Did you forget that conversation already?"

Mary had stayed with Marshall in his room again, much to Darren's curiosity, but the brother wisely chose not to say anything. He watched the way the two interacted and realized just how lucky they were to have her in Marshall's life. She knew how to calm him down when he would get agitated and she knew how to perk him up when he started to get depressed.

He joined them as they went to Marshall's therapy and all were excited that he would be advancing through the steps in therapy towards land work fairly rapidly. He was being moved to the shallow end of the pool where he would be doing gait therapy and other exercises that Darren couldn't recall.

"Are we ready to go?" Darren asked as Mary and Marshall came into the room.

"Yes we are." Mary smiled warmly. She was proud of the fact that she hadn't let Marshall know that she was worried enough to wear a swimsuit for each class just in case.

They headed out to the SUV and were off to the facility. It was the first time that Darren was going and she knew he was in for a surprise when he watched the progress Marshall was making. She had to admit she hadn't liked the hands on approach and the evaluating of Marshall that she had first seen, but as the classes continued she realized it was strictly professional and Amy wasn't trying to manhandle her partner.

Mary and Darren sat on the sidelines keeping an eye on Marshall while Amy walked him through the exercises.

"He doesn't seem to have a lot of pain when doing the exercises," Darren stated to Mary.

"It has something to do with the temperature of the water and loosening the muscles if I understood all the terminology. It's hard when they use the technical terms that Doofus understands and the rest of us need Wikipedia for."

"Why do you call my brother Doofus?" Darren inquired, trying to figure the two of them out.

"It slipped out after he got shot once and it kind of stuck after that," Mary admitted. "It's not meant offensively."

"I figured that much. He's come along way already in his therapy."

"Yep, he has. He's still going to need to start on the land therapy where they will work more on his gait. They mentioned upgrading to a walker, a cane, and then with any luck he'll be as good as new. They want him to continue to exercise even after the treatments are over and may periodically have to follow up with a general practitioner or a neurologist."

The two were interrupted by an unexpected third visitor. Jesse rounded the corner and saw the two of them but didn't want to yell and throw Marshall off from his routine.

"What are you doing here so early? We weren't expecting you until next week," Darren asked, concerned.

"The takedown got moved up and we got the guys. My boss said we were on down time for a week, and since I had the vacation time he told me to head on out and check on how Marshall was doing."

"He's been doing well actually, they moved him to the shallow end. Mary can explain better if she would stop checking out Marshall like he's an appetizer." Darren and Jesse both laughed as they noted the way Mary's eyes traveled over their brother's body.

"I am not! I'm trying to make sure she doesn't cause him to drown accidentally. Mind out of the gutter." She shook her head at them and hid the embarrassment at being caught. There was a lot about her partner she hadn't paid enough attention too.

"Sure you are," Jesse teased lightly, being rewarded with a glare. "What else did I miss?"

"Mary's mother and ex showed up and were given a warning by the cops. You still need to sit down and have a talk with her, Mary. Marshall is right about that." Darren put in his two cents worth.

"If I can bring my gun I will." Mary muttered, not quite soft enough.

"Remind us to check her before she goes. Marshall doesn't need her getting arrested for murder." Darren smiled at Jesse.

"What did they want?" Jesse wasn't as amused.

"Apparently she has suddenly decided to pretend to know how to be a mother. She wanted to talk to me and Brandi about something. I probably should go to make sure they aren't up to something that will make me want to hurt them." Mary felt the tension build at the thought of being in the same room with them again.

"What kind of trouble could they be trying to cause?" Jesse asked, his worry increasing.

"They thought they'd dig into your brother's history. Too bad for them he's squeaky clean. The lawyer was hoping he wasn't." Mary shrugged.

"They were going to try and pin him for some of this?" Darren asked, agitated.

"Please, like they had a snowball's chance in hell. The attorney wanted to ask me questions about him in order to help Jinx."

"Your answer was?" Jesse asked wearily.

"That she might want to investigate her client's past a lot more carefully before she got herself into a hole she couldn't get out of. I guaranteed her there were more people that would testify on Marshall's behalf than she could handle and basically he's a freaking boy scout." Mary replied, trying to keep her voice calm and low so Marshall didn't get distracted.

"I'm starting to really like you" Jesse stated sincerely, then added a caution, "But if you hurt my brother I'll make sure it bites you in the ass."

Mary could see he wasn't kidding, "I would never knowingly hurt your brother."

"You know if you'd just admit he stole your heart it would make this all so much easier." Darren added.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mary asked defensively. "He's my best friend."

She wasn't about to tell them she figured it out. Marshall needed to hear it from her and they needed to talk things over. If it would happen it would be because they dealt with it together and not because everyone else tried to force it to happen. She was pretty sure Marshall would be happy about it, but if she told him now she was worried he'd think it was out of pity and not because she loved him. She wasn't taking that chance.

Darren's phone buzzed and he excused himself for a minute. Jesse turned his head towards Mary and smiled.

"You've figured it out already." He smirked.

There were days when Mary wanted to curse the Mann grin, today was one of them. "Not a clue what you're talking about."

Jesse grinned at the defensive remark. He had a feeling she did figure it out, but the only person she would share it with was Marshall.

"My bad," Jesse smirked amused.

"You got that right," Mary huffed.

"Well if you do figure it out, just remember you hurt him and I'll come knocking on your door for payback," Jesse said.

"Anal much? I can tell you that I would just assume die than to see him hurt. It's all I can offer. I'm not perfect and don't pretend to be." Mary informed Jesse.

"Alright, just so we understand one another."

They both returned their attention to Marshall and watched until the session was over. Darren strolled in just as Marshall was coming out of the pool.

"Everything alright?" Marshall asked Darren and then noticed Jesse. "When did you get here?"

"While you were working out. Looking good there, Toothpick." Jesse smiled as Marshall rolled his eyes.

"The boss was just checking on something and I gave him the information he needed." Darren replied.

Mary smirked and winked at Marshall. "I'm trying to figure out how your parents survived these two. You, I understand, them, not so sure about."

"Hey!" The two brothers pretended to be angry.

"So what's the verdict?" Mary asked.

"Another week of the shallow end and then mixing it up with land therapy to get weight back on my legs so I can start learning to actually walk on land. They want me to do a couple days of therapy on land and one in the water." Marshall shrugged. "Can you two guys ride together? Mary and I will meet you back at the house?"

Mary looked as puzzled as his brothers but they figured there was a reason he was asking so they agreed.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Mary asked.

"When we get in the SUV, I will."

"Alright." Mary knew he wanted to talk to her about something and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it. "Let's go."

They had driven for about five minutes in silence before Mary had enough.

"You didn't get rid of your brothers without a reason, are you going to share with the rest of the class or what?"

"I want you to make me a promise," Marshall stated firmly.

"What kind of promise?" Mary asked worriedly.

"That you'll have that conversation with your Mom before it eats you up. I know you're focusing all your efforts on me, but I need you to take care of you too."

"Fine, I will talk to her but I need to talk to Brandi also. This should be a family discussion and she needs to hear both sides."

"Good. Can we drive around for awhile? I just want to relax and enjoy the outdoors for a while." Marshall had felt trapped in the house and it was depressing him.

"Sure, if you would like we can stop for some sandwiches and sit in the park for a bit. You'll need to call your brothers so they don't worry," Mary warned as she handed him her phone.

"Thanks, Mare."


	7. Chapter 7

Mary and Marshall had fun that afternoon just enjoying each other's company. She could tell when he started to get tired and realized between the fresh air and the therapy session he had to be worn out. On the drive back she arranged a meeting for her family at Peter's house per Brandi's suggestion. Since Mary didn't want their Mom at her house it made sense to find somewhere else. Mary thanked her sister and promised she'd be over as soon as Marshall was safely at home in his brothers' care.

Mary helped Marshall into the house and into his room. "I'll be back, Doofus."

"Play nice, Mare." He cautioned her.

Jesse looked at her. "Where's your gun?"

"Locked in Marshall's gun safe with his," Mary rolled her eyes. "What is with you people? It may be a tempting thought but I wouldn't actually do it."

Darren and Jesse both looked at her in doubt.

"What exactly has Marshall told you about me?" Mary asked in disbelief.

"He didn't have to. We know how protective you are of him. Like none of us know that you wear a swimsuit while you're at the aquatic therapy place." Darren smirked at her surprised look. "Marshall gets a kick out of it but figured he give you the idea he didn't know."

"Damn that cowboy." Mary shook her head and left with a feeling of dread about the confrontation about to happen. ************************************************************************

Brandi paced nervously near the door waiting for Mary. Raph had come with her mother and it was an added problem she'd wanted to avoid. Now she had to worry about her sister shooting one or both of them. She heard the sputtering of the Probe as Mary pulled up; the cough of the dying engine as Mary put it out of its misery and shut it off.

Hurrying out the door, she met Mary before her sister could enter the house where everyone was gathered.

"Chico came with Mom and doesn't intend to leave. For some reason he feels the need to back her up. Please, no shooting."

"What is with the obsession with that? I left the gun at Marshall's place." Mary shook her head in disbelief.

"Why meet now?" Brandi was confused about her sister's sudden need to call the meeting.

"Because my idiot partner and his brothers were right, but you didn't hear that from me. We need to clear the air and there are things that Jinx needs to hear me saying. I'm not going to promise you this is going to be easy because it's not. There are a lot of wounds amongst all of us that need to be addressed before I let her go from my life. Make no mistake about it, Brandi, I'm done with her unless somewhere down the line she learns to sober up and stay that way. I'm going to need a whole lot of proof before I let her near me and the people I care about."

"Okay." Brandi wasn't looking forward to this either, and knew that the outcome wasn't going to be anything that Raph or her mother hoped for.

They entered the living room and she saw Jinx's face perk up as she made a move to get up and come towards Mary.

"Don't," Mary commanded.

Jinx stopped and sat back down. "Mary, I'm so glad you came to your senses and decided to talk to us. Now we need a strategy to help me get out of the felony charge."

Brandi closed her eyes and waited for the explosion, but when it didn't come she looked to her sister in surprise. Mary's anger was being held back for now, but she knew it wouldn't last long if her mother kept this up.

"No, that's not what I called you here for. We have some things to discuss, but I can guarantee you that it has nothing to do with your case." Mary said firmly.

"I don't understand, the trial is coming up in a few weeks and my attorney is still struggling to find something to use to help my case." Jinx was frustrated with that fact as she didn't want to go to prison.

"That's because there isn't anything to use on your case. The point is, Mother, that you are, and have been, an alcoholic for years. You managed to stay sober until that night which I'll give you credit for, but you failed to call your sponsor, a taxi, one of us, or anyone else that would have come to pick you up. The saddest part is that I would've probably continued to enable you or find an excuse for what you did if it wasn't for the fact that you hurt Marshall. I've made excuses for you since I was seven and it has to stop. You could've killed him or someone else that night if he hadn't been there. I've finally seen how this affects other families and I can honestly say if I'd bothered to put that into perspective I would've given up on you a long time ago. You still don't get what you did. You're still looking for excuses and a way out. Have your attorney show you the video from that night because maybe than you'll get a clue," Mary was about to continue but Jinx decided to interrupt.

"Why are you saying these hurtful things, Mary? I'm your mother, and should be treated with respect," Jinx used her best dramatic voice.

"I'm just warming up, Mom. I should've said this long ago. It might have changed what you've become. Sit down and let me finish."

Brandi watched as her mom complied, and she reached for Peter's hand knowing it would get worse from here.

"I've earned the right to speak to you this way. Without me, who would you have blamed for all the misery in your life? Who would you have used to keep a roof over your head and food on the table? What was it you said to me at your tryout for the musical? I believe that it was that I always ruin everything for you. I'd like to know how that works. I get shot and it was about you and not me. You want the world to bend and cater to your whim and when it doesn't it's everyone else's fault but your own. While I realize that it was hard on everyone when I was shot, it was part of the job that I love and I'm sorry it scared all of you. That being said, I still can't, and doubt I ever will, be able to respect you. Any and all respect for you went out the window after Marshall was hurt. You don't know pain like he does. Because of you he has had to deal with more physical and emotional pain than you can imagine. It wasn't just his brain that was injured in case you've forgotten. There were plenty other parts of his body that needed to heal also. Before you even think of blaming him for all of this, don't. His injuries and near death caused me to realize a lot of things. I now know what a true family is like. I've seen that in the Manns with how they support not only Marshall but each other. For the first time I can admit that what we had was just a farce. Maybe somewhere down the road I can forgive you, but I'm not even sure about that. For now I only claim Brandi as my family. I don't want you near me, my house, Stan, Marshall or any of his family. Brandi is an adult and can choose to spend time with you or not, but it will not happen at my house."

Jinx sat with tears streaming down her face and then looked to Brandi.

"Say something. Tell her she's wrong," Jinx pleaded.

"I wish I could. She's right about you blaming her for everything. She was more of a parent to me than you were. I love you, Mom, but there are some things that can't be ignored. I've seen what your drinking is doing to Marshall and his family. It's really hard and awful. You need to sober up and stay that way. You're the only one who can change, Mom. You have to want to do it. I've straightened up my life and so can you, but you have to want it and stay that way." Brandi felt the tears slip down her cheeks as she realized everything Mary had stated was true. "I've leeched off of Mary too, and without her we would have been a lot worse off. Please look at yourself and what you're doing to all of us and those around us."

"I've always loved you two. You are my babies. Now you're turning your back on me when I need you most?" Jinx asked in disbelief.

"Sober up and change and I'll be there for you," Brandi answered, knowing she couldn't speak up for Mary.

"Right now all my efforts are going to Marshall. He needs me and I prefer to help him. I know he'll fight for what he wants and if he can't get it he'll find a way to handle it and make something better for himself. I won't make any promises about what will happen in the future as far as you're concerned," Mary answered and then looked to Raph. "We also need to talk. Could you all excuse us?"

Raph looked surprised, and the others left the room so they could speak. He was about to start to say something when Mary stopped him.

"I've learned a lot about me since this happened and I can honestly say that not everything was good. I should've never said yes to your proposal and should've let you go a long time ago. You're overall a great guy and you deserve the kind of woman that can be the type of wife that you are looking for. That isn't me, and never has been. I care about you and wanted a chance at normal, or what I was told normal was. You were a shot at that, but normal isn't what I am or what I want. Several people have pointed out to me how blind I was to what I really wanted and they were correct. You were a safe bet for me. If it didn't work then it didn't work and I would survive if you left. The problem is, that isn't love; it's a convenience and a lousy excuse. We were best in bed and should've left it at that. After that, you hated my job and I hate your current job. The baseball gig wasn't bad because you were gone more than you were here and it made it easier to hang out with you. Not only did you hate my job, but you resent Marshall and his place in my life, and I have a feeling somewhere down the road you would want me to make a choice and that choice wouldn't have been the one you hoped for. I appreciate all that you've done for my family, and I know I can't tell you what to do where Jinx is concerned, but she doesn't need another crutch."

"You were always in love with Marshall, weren't you? That's why you hit me the other day." Raph stated, in a daze between admittance and denial.

"Deep down, I think so, but I never realized that was how I felt. But no, it's not why I hit you. I hit you because I was angrier than hell that you could try and blame him for something I've been trying to get him to realize wasn't his fault. I was the one who sent him away the night I was shot. I thought I could handle it. From what I understand, he took my shooting worse than anyone else, including you. What exactly does that say about your feelings for me? Then there's the incident with the physical therapist. If you loved me half as much as you said you did, how could you sleep with her instead of trying to fix things with me?" Mary knew if it had been Marshall he would've pushed his way back into her life and not cheated on her.

"We weren't together and I was free to do what I wanted with who I wanted. You rejected me. What was I supposed to do?" Raph asked, confused.

"What Marshall would've done in your place? He would've asked me what I needed and been there until he pushed his way back into my life. He knows me better than anyone else and he never quits; probably gets frustrated a lot, but he's always there for me when I need him." Mary shrugged. "I hope you find love and happiness, Raph, with someone that will give you everything you need. Goodbye." Mary turned and ran into Brandi on her way towards the front door.

Brandi shrugged, "Sorry, some habits are hard to break."

"Nosy sister," Mary said affectionately.

"Tell Marshall and his family hi for me." Brandi hugged her and watched as she left looking like a heavy burden had finally been lifted from her shoulders. Watching Chico and her mother leave right behind her, she realized it had. *********************************************************************

Mary drove around for a little while to get her emotions under control before heading back to Marshall's. Everything she had said was true and had been emotional draining. She also knew Marshall would want to talk to her about it which is why she needed to collect her thoughts.

After an hour, she turned the car back towards Marshall's house ready to talk. It was eerily quiet when she walked in and she began to scan the whole house for her partner and his brothers. Not finding them anywhere, she began to panic and grabbed her cell and dialed his number.

"Mann's house of pie," Marshall answered.

"Where are you?" Mary demanded.

"Out."

"No, you think? I'm at your place and no one is here. Where are you?" She was getting agitated.

"Visiting with Stan; my brothers are going to pick me up shortly and then bring me home. Relax. I haven't wheeled away." Marshall was in a good mood now that he was going to start the land part of the physical therapy. It was what he needed to work on in order to walk normally again and be back in the office permanently.

"Tell them not to bother picking you up. I'm on my way."

"That bad?" Marshall asked worriedly.

"As well as can be expected."

Marshall knew that meant she was upset. She wanted to talk, and if he was lucky, maybe spill her guts.

"Alright,] don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll let them know you're threatening me with your driving."

"I'm leaving now." Mary still had the SUV so Marshall would be more comfortable than he would be in the Probe.

"Alright, I'll warn Stan that hurricane Mary is coming." Marshall smirked as Stan rolled his eyes and Mary hung up.

"Separation anxiety already?" Stan asked.

"She had the confrontation with her mom today." Marshall shrugged.

"Is it safe to let her in the office?"

Marshall knew what Stan was really asking.

"She'll be fine; just likely needs to bend my ear for awhile."

"Are you okay with that?" Stan couldn't hide his concern.

"Mary needs someone to talk to and the only one she'll open up to now is me, so ready or not I'll listen. It's what she needs."

"Well, try to keep in mind what your needs are too, Marshall."

"Yes, Dad." Marshall teased, and Stan shook his head and went into his office to answer a call.

Mary came storming in and grabbed the handles on Marshall's wheelchair.

"Let's go, wheels."

"Bye, Stan," Marshall called, and Stan acknowledged the two of them leaving.

************************************************************************The drive back to his house had been made in silence and she still hadn't said anything when they ate dinner. Marshall was patient, but he was tired of the quiet.

"I know there's a reason that you asked to pick me up, and I sent my brothers out for the night so we could talk, but, Mary, you need to say something in order to fill me in on what's bothering you."

Mary knew that she had to talk about it, but she worried it would upset him or that he'd take the blame for the mess that was left of her family.

"Can we just finish dinner and then lay down and I'll tell you then?" Mary couldn't keep the hope from her voice.

"Fine, but you know my brothers won't be gone for long," Marshall warned. They hadn't been thrilled about being sent out in the first place.

"Oh, trust me, that I know. They're very protective of you." Mary smirked. They talked about everything and nothing, and when they were done and Mary had cleaned up the kitchen she found Marshall in his bed waiting for her.

Mary crawled in and laid her head on his shoulder and grabbed for his right hand.

"Are you going to be okay with talking about them?" Mary asked, concerned.

"If it helps you, then I'm fine with it. I can't say I've forgiven her yet but maybe in time." Marshall shrugged.

"I can't even muster up enough sympathy to feel bad about what I said to her today. Geez, Marshall, I told her she was an incompetent mother who hid behind the bottle all her life and refused to grow up and become responsible for her own actions. I banned her from my life and the lives of those that matter to me, and don't know if I can ever let her back in. The sad part of it all is I probably would've ignored it and made up another excuse for her if it hadn't happened to you. I see how much pain she caused you and your family and witnessing it first hand is a lot different than just hearing the words. I was scared I was going to lose you, or that you'd hate me and Brandi for what she did to you. Then to cap off the evening, I explained to Raph why we wouldn't work and accepting his proposal was wrong in the first place. I warned him to not become her next crutch." Mary felt the tears begin to fill her eyes. So much pain from one accident that could and should have been avoided was caused because Jinx refused to follow the rules of AA.

"You told her what you felt and she needed to hear it, Mare. It's hard, but she brought this on herself. It wasn't you or Brandi's fault. She made her choices in life and now she has to live with the reality of them. How's Brandi doing?" Marshall asked curiously. He had seen Brandi mature from all of this.

"Torn in some ways emotionally, but she took the same path. Unless Jinx straightens out her life and keeps it that way she's basically on her own. Brandi will forgive her in time, but I doubt she'll ever forget." Mary shrugged.

"Are you okay about Raph?"

"Yes. Is it terrible to say I walked out of there feeling more liberated than I have in a very long time? I don't hate Raph, and he's a good person, but just not the right one for me. I pointed out a few errors in his judgment and wished him happiness."

"What do you need?"

"Just you, Marshall. Can we stay like this for awhile? I need to feel okay and safe; you've always provided that for me." Her voice cracked at the end, and Marshall held her as she buried her head into his shoulder and let the sobs rack her body.

Marshall noticed his brothers arrival, and when they stuck their heads in he signaled for them to leave them be for now. They shut the door and left the two in privacy. Mary finally cried herself to sleep and Marshall eventually gave in to the demands of his body and sunk into dreams next to her. ************************************************************************

Mary drove Marshall to his first day of land physical therapy while his brothers went to pick up their mother. Warren would be coming back in a few days, but Lilly had been anxious to return and had taken care of everything she needed to.

Mary glanced over at Marshall and noticed his eyes lit up with excitement. She worried he had too high of expectations for what he would be able to do today. She had been spending a lot of time reading information on it, and what she hadn't found Stan and Eleanor had and forwarded the information to her. She had read where people feel betrayed by their body when it didn't perform the way they thought and depression and frustration could follow. Some people lost hope and had to be prompted to get back up and continue trying and be reminded that it can take time, while others decide it's useless, or that they have just had enough. Marshall hadn't done research and that worried her. There was only one of two reasons he wouldn't and the first was that he already knew, but the smile on his face erased that hope for her. The second was he didn't want to know or was afraid to find out what the results could be. This thought bothered her most because it was out of character for Marshall to not want more knowledge on any topic.

"Alright, buddy, phase two. Are you ready for this?" Mary asked, concerned.

"Yep, it's getting me closer to my goals. Let's go." Marshall answered eagerly.

They entered the building and were introduced to Ellen, his land physical therapist. She started with an exam of Marshall's range of motion. She smiled at him.

"Very good. The aquatic therapy has your range of motion greatly improved from when you first started." Ellen stated, remembering what the chart had stated.

"What exactly does that mean?" Mary asked.

"We'll continue to work on his balance and coordination while strengthening his muscles using the parallel bars. We will also use that equipment for ambulation exercises."

"So you'll have him hold onto the bars and shift his weight side to side and then from front to back?" Mary asked to clarify what she had read online.

Ellen smiled at Mary. "You've done some research, and yes, that is how it starts. From there we will work him so that he can walk with a walker, move to a cane, and then if all goes well he'll be walking on his own again."

Mary nodded, and then noticed Marshall staring at her open mouthed.

"What? I read," Mary stated defensively.

"Not medical, and we won't discuss what you read." Marshall was still a little stunned that Mary had done that much research.

"Watch it, genius, or you'll be finding another ride home."

Ellen chuckled at the two and led Marshall over to the parallel bars to start his therapy. Mary sat watching and would wince whenever Marshall did or when she could tell it was frustrating him. The first time he tried to put any weight on his legs they almost buckled, and Mary had to restrain herself from rushing over to catch him.

Mary watched the determination in Marshall's eyes with each attempt to do what he was instructed to do. She could tell it was hard on him and yet that look stayed plastered on his face. It made her wonder briefly what it must have been like to see him as an infant continually fighting to stay alive after being born prematurely. It must have been pure hell on his parents. It was hard enough to watch him go through all of this, she couldn't begin to imagine watching a newborn struggle to stay alive. She would need to ask his dad some questions about Marshall and what it was like for him and them with the immunity deficiency too. She was curious to how they handled it. Maybe that is why Marshall didn't talk much about his past; she had always assumed it had been the picture perfect family, but apparently even they had to deal with rough times too.

Mary briefly flashed a thought to Jinx and wondered what she would've done if it had happened to her or Brandi. Somehow, Mary pictured her cutting her losses and drowning them in a bottle. A part of her understood her father's need to leave, and yet a part resented him leaving them with her to struggle alone. She knew neither of her parents were a good example and was beginning to let go of the hero worship she had always carried around with her for him. It amazed her how much she had learned from Marshall, Stan and even now the Mann family. They showed her what it really means when people care for one another and was honored to be included into that circle.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Ellen.

"Alright, Marshall, that's it for today. Keep up the exercises that were recommended before you started aquatic therapy and I will see you again in four days. I'll let Amy know what we've done here so far before you have your therapy with her in two days."

"Thank you," Marshall stated, exhausted. He was hoping for more of a result but reminded himself to be patient and that it was the first time putting weight on his legs. It wasn't supposed to be easy.

Mary could see Marshall was tired, and with that kind of a workout she couldn't blame him. The thing that made her happy was that he was still in good spirits. She watched as he dozed off on the way home and smiled at the peaceful look plastered on his face. ***********************************************************************

A week had passed since Marshall had started his land therapy and Mary had been sent out on a witness transfer. She had called Marshall every day, but knew something was wrong. She had sent Stan over to find out what was going on, but he dodged the questions she asked. The pit in Mary's stomach grew the longer she was away. Once the witness had safely testified and decided to leave the program, she arranged for an earlier flight home to find out what no one was telling her. His parents were still at the house and his brothers were coming and going as their jobs would allow them to. Luckily, their bosses were being very understanding.

Mary dialed Marshall from the airport to tell him he that she was on her way back but it kept going into voicemail. Getting frustrated, she called his home phone and Lilly answered.

"Mary, how are you doing?" Lilly asked, trying to keep her voice calm and steady not wanting to let Mary know anything was wrong. She knew Mary was on assignment and if she knew what was going on here she'd be distracted.

Mary heard the false cheerfulness in her voice and was tired of the secrets.

"I'm fine. I'll be heading back tonight. My flight leaves in an hour. What is going on there and don't tell me nothing. I can hear it in your voice, Stan refuses to tell me what is wrong, Marshall didn't answer his cell phone and I'm tired of being left in the dark." She hadn't meant to take her frustrations out on his mother, but enough was enough.

Lilly let out a sigh of relief that Mary was actually going to be back. Marshall seemed to respond to her better than anyone else, at least before she had to go out of town.

"We've had a very bad week. Marshall is restless, frustrated, and starting to think he won't walk again. He's angrier than I've ever seen him in my entire life. I'm worried about him and nothing any of us do seem to help make things better."

"Alright, as soon as I arrive why don't you and Warren take a break from him for a couple of days and I'll see what I can do to straighten him out or get him to at least talk about it. I'll make arrangements with Stan to give me some time off. Has he said anything about the hearing coming up?" Mary knew it was on Friday and wasn't looking forward to it.

"No. He's just been irritable and really angry about what he feels is a lack of progress on his end of the therapy. The therapist was stating that he's doing well, but he wants to be up and mobile so bad that he tries pushing himself too hard, and when we mention it he starts yelling. I want my son back, Mary. I know this is hard on him, but it's taking a toll on all of us. Please don't get me wrong, we're not giving up on him. We would never do that, but it's getting harder and harder not to yell back at him and I have a feeling that would make things worse."

"Why don't you and Warren plan on staying at my place. I'll give Brandi a heads up that you're coming over as soon as I get home. Give yourself some breathing room and regroup." Mary felt bad for his parents. Marshall could get angry, but usually it wasn't at the people who mattered most to him.

"I don't want to impose on your sister," Lilly cautioned.

"It's my house and she won't care," Mary reassured.

"Thank you, Mary. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Everything will be okay, he just needs a bossy partner who will give him a kick in the rear to get him going again."

Lilly chuckled slightly at that, "I hope you're right. We'll see you later."

"I hope I'm right too," Mary said after she hung up with Lilly, and found herself wanting to cry. She made two phone calls after that. Brandi was getting Mary's room ready for Marshall's parents, and Stan was more than happy to have give her time off to work on her partner. It told her a lot when Stan didn't even hesitate to say yes.


	8. Chapter 8

Mary entered Marshall's house and saw his parents and they looked completely worn out.

"Mary, we should probably wait till tomorrow so you can rest up from your trip," Warren advised, knowing how exhausting traveling for the job could be.

"I'm fine. It was one of the easiest assignments I've had in a long time. You two look like you need a break. Where's the crab?"

"He finally fell asleep and it should be for the night. Marshall's been pretty worked up and I don't know if it's a combination of the trial coming up and the therapy or if he just thinks the therapy isn't working." Warren shrugged.

"Go, I'll sleep and deal with him in the morning. Why don't you take the next two days off at least? Stan has cleared me to have the rest of the week of so I can handle Marshall. Which, from what I'm gathering, has been quite the chore lately?"

"I'm more worried about him sinking further into depression. Things don't usually get to him this much." Warren spoke as the tear slipped down his wife's face and she angrily swiped it away.

"I take it Jesse and Darren are working?" Mary wanted to know what all she would be contending with.

"Yes, they are trying to make it back for the hearing, but if Marshall doesn't get out of this funk I'm thinking it would be best to keep him away from it." Warren didn't think his son needed anything adding to the downward spiral he seemed to currently be on.

"Alright, you two take a break at my house and I'll stay here. Brandi has my room set up for you and you can call me whenever you want. Do yourselves a favor and go do something fun or relaxing. You've more than earned it." Mary closed the door and locked it behind them after they reluctantly left.

She walked down the hallway and looked in on Marshall; it was the first time she could recall not seeing him look peaceful in his sleep and that bothered her. Whatever was going through his mind was sticking with him through the night. Tomorrow morning they would tackle it together whether he liked it or not.

Marshall woke up in the morning and glared at the damn wheelchair with hatred. He wanted to be the person he always had been and was losing hope that the old him would ever return. He was bitter and angry and knew he wasn't being fair to those around him, but just couldn't get himself to care.

Angrily, he got himself ready for the day of wishful looks and unvoiced uncertainty regarding his mood from his parents. If he was honest with himself then he would recognize the signs for what they were. He had become depressed about the situation He had been making such headway in the pool and had hoped it would transfer over to the land. His therapist claimed he could do it, but he was still struggling with getting himself to be able to walk with the walker. He thought it would be a smoother transfer, and the more he thought about the lack of progress the angrier he got. Pushing himself out of the bedroom he was surprised to see a closed guestroom door, which meant no breakfast was ready for him.

He wheeled himself towards the kitchen and failed to notice the blonde sleeping on his couch. Going toward the refrigerator he grabbed what he needed to make eggs and bacon. Wheeling himself to where he kept the pans he grabbed them. It was when he realized the salt and pepper were in the upper cupboards he determined he had a problem. With no one in the house he had only one of two choices and he decided he was tired of not being able to do things. Pushing himself up with both arms he latched onto the counter and then lifted himself up. Smiling he opened the cupboard door and grabbed the salt and pepper. The problem was instead of setting them down on top of the counter, he tried to sit himself down with one hand and accidentally hit the chair further away from him. With shaky legs he made his way to the chair, but at this point his legs were wearing out and he ended up falling to the floor knocking the pan down with a loud clatter as he tried to stop his descent.

Mary shot up from the couch and looked around, quickly realizing she must have fallen asleep before moving to the guestroom.

"Damn it!"

Mary heard the unmistakable angry voice of her partner followed by the sound of something metal being thrown against wood. Rushing off the couch and into the kitchen she saw him sprawled out on the floor with the frying pan now lying across the room from him.

"What the hell, Doofus?" Mary asked, worried he may have hurt himself.

"When did you get here?" he snapped back.

"Last night, crab ass." Mary took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down. She remembered reading somewhere it was best not to upset the person about their behavioral change, she just couldn't remember where, and if it pertained to the brain injury or the depression and decided to just go with it for now. There was no need to push just yet.

"Where are my parents?" he asked while turning his head to glare at her.

"Taking a break for a few days. I've heard you've been difficult lately," Mary stated plainly to make sure it didn't sound like she was passing judgment yet.

Mary moved in closer to help Marshall get back into the chair and she could tell by his body language and stiffness in his jaw he resented needing help.

"What were you thinking Marshall? You could've injured yourself worse," Mary reprimanded him.

"Worse? What, like I may never walk again? Kind of looking that way anyhow, but thanks for the concern."

His voice was so bitter it had taken Mary aback. This wasn't her partner, and she knew now exactly why his parents were so concerned.

"Do you want me to make eggs for breakfast? And don't glare at me like that, I do know how to scramble eggs."

"Sure." Marshall was hungry and couldn't refuse the offer now that his body failed him again.

Mary barely tolerated Marshall's wildly swinging moods for the rest of the day and was glad she gave his parents a reprieve because she was getting close to shooting him. When he went to bed for the night without opening up to her at all, no matter how hard she tried' she knew that desperate measures were going to be needed to kick start him. She called his parents and told them what her plan was and that they might want to show up at the therapy tomorrow. She was going to push him in a way that he would either hate her for or get him moving in the right direction again. She just hoped it his reaction was the latter instead of the former.

Mary rolled her eyes as the morning with Marshall started as well as the previous day had ended.

"Why do I have to keep going? There is no improvement and nothing you can say or do will change that." Marshall griped.

"Stop being a baby and get your rear in gear. We are going to your appointment and you're going to keep going even if you don't want to. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and move it!" Mary yelled back at him.

"I'm an adult and you can't force me to go." He felt the need to remind her.

"Oh I can, and I will. When you start acting like an adult again maybe I'll give you a say in the matter. Now, either you take your scrawny ass and wheel it down to your bedroom and put some workout clothes on or I'll take you down, strip you myself and get you ready. You know I'll do it."

Marshall swore at her loudly as he went down the hall and changed. When he came out he refused to say a word to her and stared out the window wistfully watching people casually walking around the streets.

Mary didn't even bother trying to get Marshall to talk to her, when he was in a stubborn mood he was impossible to bend, and she knew there was no point in turning this into an argument yet. He was going to get a very blatant course in tough love today.

Lilly and Warren arrived early at therapy to talk to Ellen and explain what the game plan was since they were having so many problems with Marshall lately. The therapist was hesitant at first, but said she would let it take place if their son had the same attitude when they began their therapy.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Ellen knew it could backfire.

"All parties are aware of the consequences, which is why Mary wants to be the one to do it. She figures it would be best if it doesn't work that he takes it out on her. His depression and anxiety is getting the better of him, and with him refusing to talk to Mary, we have to try something." Lilly couldn't hide the desperation in her voice.

"Alright, but if at any time I feel it's out of control I'll put a stop to it," Ellen cautioned, since she was putting her neck on the line for this one.

"Look, we'll give you complete deniability on this and even deny you knew about it, but something needs to change. We are losing our son, and if this works then so be it. I know it's less than professional but somehow I think it will work. The reason we picked this place over the others was the fact that it allows families to come and offer encouragement. Most places don't do that yet, but we've seen how hard you've tried but sometimes you need something completely unconventional to make it work." Warren knew Mary and she was determined to get their son back also. Their whole partnership was unconventional, why shouldn't this be too?

Mary and Marshall entered the building just as Warren finished talking to Ellen and they could tell she had a difficult night. Mary shook her head at them so they knew not to even ask.

"Good Morning, Marshall." Ellen greeted cheerfully, hoping for a better sign from her client.

"Depends where you're sitting," Marshall grumbled.

Ellen gave a gesture to his parents to not reprimand him. "Let's start with some stretches and then get you back to the parallel bars."

Marshall didn't even answer, and they moved to begin the exercises. Mary sat next to his parents and watched wearily. She had a feeling her tough love was going to be necessary and she really wasn't looking forward to it.

"We warned Ellen what you're going to try if he attempts to quit again today. She's not thrilled, but we told her she had complete deniability for it. Are you sure you want to do this?" Warren asked, sensing Mary's unease from the way she was watching their son while clenching and unclenching her hands.

"Oh, yeah. That's not Marshall, and I won't let him quit. He's never ignored me before and I've never seen him this angry. I know this is getting to him and I think he's channeling it all into anger and it will prevent him from getting what we all know he wants. I'll live with it if he hates me." Mary had her mind set.

They had finished their stretches and Ellen wheeled him to the parallel bars. They all three watched and could tell that Marshall wasn't putting a whole lot of effort into his attempts. It's like he was giving up before their eyes. After ten minutes, Mary stood up and walked to the opposite end of the bars so Marshall could see her directly. Lilly and Warren clutched hands and held their breath, worried how this would unfold.

Mary moved over and she heard Marshall talking to Ellen.

"I can't do it, just let me go home. I'm finished."

"When did you become a wimp, Marshall?" Mary threw the question out to him and was rewarded with a glare as Marshall's head snapped up to look at her.

"Screw you, Mary," Marshall hissed.

"I'm sure you would like to, but obviously you have no stamina," Mary taunted him.

Marshall was pissed at Mary when she said that. "Maybe I don't like to go where many have gone before."

Mary normally would've taken offense to that but she could tell he was getting riled up, which was part of the plan.

"You're just not man enough. No pun intended. You can't even get your sorry ass out of that chair and move it over this way. It's too hard for you. Poor little Marshall, can't take the heat so he sits down to go home and mope around."

Mary was so focused on Marshall that she didn't see Jesse arrive and move towards his parents. When he heard her comment to his brother, he stormed over to make good on what he had told her about hurting his brother.

"Jesse, stop." Warren used his authoritative voice and it worked as Jesse turned towards them.

"You're going to let her talk to him that way? He's hurting and she's making fun of him," Jesse fumed.

"She's getting him riled up and angry at her to try and get him to start putting some effort into his recovery. He's all but given up on walking. He already asked to go home. Nothing else has worked and he wouldn't even talk to her last night. It's time for tough love." Lilly explained what the last week had been like and Jesse finally stood down and watched.

"She's pushing his buttons." Jesse admired the technique now that he knew the reasoning.

"I think she knows the best ones to push currently. Let it play it out for now," Warren advised.


	9. Chapter 9

Marshall didn't care who he hurt right now. They didn't get what it was like. "You think you know what I'm going through? I'm not one of your boy toys you can yank around by a leash. Go back to drying tears for your alcoholic mother and leave me alone!"

"At least she's trying to do something about her situation. You're just going to wallow in self pity…no better than some of the people we deal with," Mary almost said witnesses, but caught herself in time, "Marshall Mann, first U.S Marshal in five generations who didn't have the courage or bravery to stand and fight for himself. What kind of legacy are you going to leave behind? It won't be much since you've proven to be a quitter."

"You are the most damaged, screwed up misfit that I've ever had the misfortune to know," Marshall continued to fling insults at her.

Mary had to suppress the smile, as each time Marshall spoke in anger at her and the more riled up he got, the further he was moving across the bars. So far he was about half way there and hadn't realized it yet.

"True, but as you once told me, I must have been a big disappoint to my family by going into law enforcement. I, at, least can catch the bad guys. What are you going to do? Sit back and cry about how you were once part of one of the best teams in Albuquerque but couldn't muster enough courage to fight for what you want? What do you think people will say about the weak guy who didn't have enough guts to stand up for himself?"

"Maybe I should be remembered as a screw up who doesn't know how to follow rules and can't keep anyone around her because she's got no feelings? She'll take what she wants and run out the door. She can't commit to anything but will shag the first thing that looks like they know how to screw just to stop feeling empty for a few minutes. Scared a fiancé away because he was nothing more than a sex toy and he finally figured it out?" Marshall's words were laced with venom.

Mary knew he was striking her in the lowest way to get even with her but it still hurt. Deep down, she knew it wasn't what he really thought. She would've doubted that years ago, but not now. She also realized he was now about five steps from reaching her. One more low blow and this would hopefully be over.

"At least I have relationships. What do you do for fun? When's the last time a girl was interested in you?" Mary cringed inside for that remark but it looked like it was going to get him right in front of her which is where she wanted him.

"I'm not like you. I prefer to have meaningful relationships," Marshall stated, standing face to face with Mary and was suddenly confused by the huge smile that plastered her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Congratulations, Doofus, you made it across without any help." Mary looked pointedly at the parallel bars and watched the shock register in Marshall's eyes.

"You did that on purpose," Marshall was finally registering what happened and felt ashamed of his behavior. "Mare, I'm …"

She watched the tear streak down his face and casually brushed it away.

"You were hurt, angry and distracted and didn't mean what you said. I know that, Marshall. The whole idea was to get you to stop worrying so much about failure or falling that you'd be motivated to move across. Who better than me to push your buttons?" Her smile radiated across her face. "Care to make it back the other way without insults thrown?"

When he nodded she leaned in kissed his forehead and stood behind him just in case he started to fall.

Ellen had worried about the technique and almost put a stop to it until she saw him take the first step forward, and when he was totally angry he finished the job. She smiled as his partner cheered him on all the way back to her.

"Great job, Marshall."

"Thanks."

"Alright, I think we've worn you out enough. I'll see you in another four days. Keep up the exercises at home." Ellen then looked to Mary. "Unorthodox idea but it managed to work."

"What can I say? I love to push his buttons, Mary teased, and Marshall's hand squeeze hers.

Jesse, Warren, and Lilly all sighed in relief when it was over. They were so excited he managed to get all the way across, but had been worried about the words hurtled back and forth between the two partners until Mary kissed his forehead.

Marshall had a huge smile on his face, and they were all relieved to see it. He could see the relief on their faces and knew he had a lot of apologizing to do for his behavior, which he knew they would all blow off. He wondered sometimes how he managed to get so blessed with the people in his life.

Mary was happy to see the smile, but they still needed to talk about what caused it and how to prevent it from happening if things took longer than Marshall felt they should.

"Marshall and I are going to take a little drive. We'll pick up something for lunch and bring it back, if you don't mind," Mary stated, and she saw her partner tense a little knowing he was in for a talking to.

"Sure, we'll get things set up for when you arrive. Take your time," Warren said, knowing something important needed to be addressed between the two. "Marshall, good job today," He squeezed his shoulder and led Lilly and Jesse out of the building while Mary took Marshall to the SUV.

Once Mary started the car Marshall decided to ask, "Where are we going?"

"My house to talk and then we'll get lunch. Brandi is at school and no one else lives there anymore so we can talk privately. You have some explaining to do," Mary warned.

"I know, and I'm truly sorry for all those things I said back there. I was mad at you and the world at the time."

She noted he wasn't looking at her, just out the window.

"Marshall, look at me. I'm not angry with you. I know you were upset that things weren't moving as fast as you wanted. You would never say those things to me under normal circumstances but I was provoking you. I hope you know I didn't mean anything by what I said either. I just knew that you needed to be pushed." She was glad they were almost to her house because when he looked back at her she could see the tears in his eyes and it broke her heart.

She pulled into her driveway and helped Marshall into the house which was a little tricky without the ramp. The tears were starting to fall from the corners of his eyes and she was starting to really worry.

"Do you want to lie down or sit on the couch?" Mary didn't care where they talked as long as Marshall was okay when they were done.

"Couch," Marshall barely choked out before the sob escaped his throat.

Mary got him onto the couch and pulled him to her as his shoulders began to shake and he finally broke down. She just held on tightly and let him get it out of his system knowing he needed the release.

"I'm here, Marshall," she whispered gently over and over as she ran her fingers soothingly through his hair while he cried himself to sleep. Grabbing her phone she made a call.

"Lilly, it's Mary. I think we may have to wait on bringing lunch. Marshall fell asleep and I don't want to wake him. We haven't had our talk yet, so it might be awhile. Can we change the plans to us bringing dinner?"

"Is he okay?" The concern came through the phone.

"He will be. He just needed a release to all his worries and fears," Mary reassured.

"Take your time with him. We'll be fine."

Mary hung up and kept guard over Marshall. She was just getting comfortable when the door opened and Brandi and Peter came in. They took notice of Marshall lying with his head in Mary's lap and looked surprised.

"Is he okay?" Brandi asked, concerned.

"He's getting there. I know the two of you just got here, but would you mind going to Peter's instead? Marshall and I need to talk and he won't do that with a crowd."

"Not a problem. Let us know if you need anything." Peter gently led Brandi back out the door.

Mary relaxed her head against the back of the couch and listened as they drove away. Eventually her eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep. She felt a movement and startled awake. Noticing the clock she realized it had been two hours. Looking down she watched as Marshall was shifting as he started to wake up. When his eyes finally opened she looked at him and smiled.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she stated, yawning.

Marshall grinned a little at that. "How long have we been asleep?"

"A couple of hours, and don't panic, I told your mom we wouldn't be back until supper. We'll need to figure out what to pick up later."

"Okay."

Mary didn't miss the hesitation in his voice and knew he was leery of the conversation that was coming.

"Marshall, we have to talk about what is happening with you. We are all worried about you."

Marshall tilted his head down, ashamed of his behavior and the way he had lashed out at everyone. He felt Mary gently grab his chin and tilt it back up so she could see him.

"It's complicated. I knew I was doing well in the water therapy and thought it would continue over into the land therapy, but it wasn't getting better and I was worried that I may not be able to get out of the wheelchair, be your partner, or be the same again, and it made me angry."

"Marshall, according to Ellen you were doing remarkably well until last week. The only thing standing in the way of you moving forward was you. While at times I admire all of the knowledge you have, over thinking things was giving you a mental block and getting in the way of your recovery. You needed to stop worrying about everything and just do the therapy. It's why I pushed you today. It was in you the entire time but you were too busy fighting it to see."

"It's easier said than done. This is all I have. The job is everything to me and I know I could survive being forced to work behind a desk, but for me it wouldn't be living. I know I said terrible things and was a royal pain in the ass, but I was just so tired of trying and failing that I snapped at everyone. I didn't mean what I said to you either."

"I know, Marshall. I whipped out some zingers to you that I didn't mean. I knew they would make you angry and spur you on so you'd see what you could do. You have to promise to not bottle all of this inside of you. It's time for you to let others be strong for you. We're all here for you. Don't shut us out, it hurts when you do that."

"Mare, it's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Marshall finally admitted.

"You're afraid that because you blame Jinx for this that it would strain our friendship," Mary watched as he nodded in agreement. "Right now that woman is lucky I haven't shot her myself. You have every right in the world to be angry and hate her and I wouldn't hold it against you because I feel the same. You can discuss this with me."

Marshall again nodded and tried to figure out how bad the next statement was going to go over. "I want to see the video and the photos."

"What? Why?" Mary squeaked and couldn't believe she did.

Marshall's eyebrow went up at her voice.

"Because I need to know, Mare. I have this chunk of my life missing because of an accident that I can't recall. It's just something I need to do."

"Marshall, what more than she swerved and slammed into your truck do you need to know. It's quite obvious what she did." Mary never wanted to see that video again. It gave her nightmares.

"They'll show it in court and I don't want to see it that way first," Marshall spoke softly.

Mary could tell by his voice he was serious and grabbed her phone and called Stan.

"Stan, can you bring the copy of the video of the accident to my house?"

"Why?" Stan asked, knowing how they both felt when they saw how hard Marshall was hit.

"Doofus feels the need to see it before court, and it matters to him so don't argue."

"Are you _**sure**_ that this is a good idea?" Stan couldn't see the merit in it.

"No, but I always say he has the worst ideas." Mary smirked and saw Marshall smile in recollection.

"Fine, I'll be there in a half hour," Stan reluctantly answered before they hung up.

"What else is going on inside, Marshall?" When he looked away from her she let out a frustrated sigh. "We only have a half hour before Stan shows up, start talking."

"Are you going to hate me when this is all over?" He still couldn't look at her, not with the questions that kept circling in his mind.

"Why would I?" Mary asked, completely confused.

"You gave up your fiancé, and your mother will more than likely spend time in jail. This whole thing has ripped your life apart and if I hadn't been the victim none of these things would've happened."

"Look at me," Mary demanded. "There is not one part of me that will ever blame you for this. Raph and I were never meant to be and would've ended up divorced if we did make it to the altar. The only person to blame for this is Jinx and, Marshall, I may get angry with you once in a while but I have never hated you. You are the single most important person in my life. Do you understand that?"

"Family is important, Mary," Marshall reminded.

"Brandi and I will always be family, and sometime in the far future I might actually find it in myself to forgive Jinx. My family isn't tight like yours and honestly, I'm more comfortable around your family than my own. What does that say?"

"My wacky family has gotten to you," Marshall stated seriously. "I'm still scared that I won't get back to one hundred percent. I'm more confident than I was before the therapy today, but it's still in the back of my mind."

"Then let's take it one day at a time. When it starts to overwhelm you then tell us, because we want to help and we don't like it when you're cranky."

"Thanks."

"Anytime partner, anytime," Mary said honestly.

They watched some TV until Marshall began to doze off. The therapy usually made him tired, but adding the emotional baggage seemed to be making it worse. Five minutes after he fell asleep with his head in her lap the doorbell rang. Mary looked out the window to see Stan.

"Come in." She yelled loud enough for him to hear her but hopefully quiet enough to not wake Marshall.

Stan entered and saw Mary on the couch before noticing Marshall asleep.

"Is he alright?"

"Tired emotionally and physically." Mary shrugged, not wanting to expand on it.

"How'd the therapy go?"

"I made him angry and he managed to get across and back the parallel bars on his own."

"That good, what's next?"

"They want him to use a walker, then a cane, and from there walking on his own. The therapist said he was doing well. His problem was more mental than physical."

"Over thinking," Stan smirked. "I'm assuming he was analyzing everything that could go wrong and not focusing on what needed to be done?"

"Pretty much, but I knew I could push his buttons and get him to forget long enough to try and tell me off face to face."

Stan smiled at that and was about to answer.

"Not hard when your partner can be a pain in your ass," Marshall teased as he tried to focus on his surroundings. "Hey Stan, did you bring it?"

"I did, but I need to know that you're fully aware of what this is going to be like." Stan couldn't hide the concern from his inspector.

"I realize that it is going to be less than pleasant, but I don't want to see it for the first time in the courtroom. I'm not a kid and can handle it."

"Fine, but I'm staying while you watch it." Stan was firm in that aspect. If Marshall had to do this they would be here for him. "Mary, if you don't want to see it again then I suggest you leave the room."

Mary didn't want to see it again. It made her nauseous when she saw it, but if Marshall needed to see it then they would all watch it together.

"I'm staying," she said firmly while helping Marshall into a sitting position and reaching out for his hand.

Stan put the tape in and they played the crash. Both Mary and Stan cringed at the impending collision and Mary buried her head into Marshall's shoulder while squeezing his hand tightly. When the tape stopped the room was silent until Marshall leaned in and spoke into Mary's ear.

"I'm still here." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as she struggled to remain calm. Marshall looked to Stan. "Thanks for bringing the tape."

Mary's head snapped up. "Thanks? What is with that? Why aren't you angry or screaming or something more emotional?"

"I'm not you. I process and I think it through. I was lucky that night. The truck could have easily flipped and I wouldn't be here at all." Marshall shrugged.

Stan and Mary looked at each other and then back to Marshall. They were both deeply concerned by the lack of reaction as they had reacted to it harshly the first time they saw it.

"Mary, could you please give us a few minutes?" Stan asked, and when Mary was about to argue with him he gave her a look that left her no room to argue with him.

"Five minutes and I'll be back."

"Fifteen and not a second sooner," Stan warned her.

"You do realize that you are in _my _house, right?"

"Welcome to my world, Mary," Stan said sarcastically as she huffed by.

"Alright, now tell me what you're really thinking. I know full well that you're trying to protect Mary from the way you feel towards her mother," Stan said calmly. "You always put her first. This time it needs to be about what you need first and we are all trying here. Mary understands your anger, Marshall, and she doesn't hold it against you. She has by far been the angriest, and that should be your position at the moment."

"She said the same thing earlier. A week ago I might've agreed with you, but it felt good to make it across and back on the parallel bars today. Yes, I'm angrier than hell at her mother, but Jinx is still Mary's mom and I don't want to ruin any chance of them reconciling in the future by poisoning Mary against her. A part of me is grateful that it wasn't a family that she hit, but either way she managed to make people suffer. She hurt her daughter and my family and yes, that makes me angry, Stan, but right now what I need to focus on is me and getting better."

"Good. Nice job at therapy by the way. Take care and call if you need anything." Stan then yelled out, "See you later, Mary."

Mary returned to the living room as the door closed. "So what was so secretive that he couldn't say it in front of me?"

"Can you come over here?" Marshall patted the seat next to him.

Mary, just to be obstinate, took a seat on the coffee table in front of him.

"What?" Her voice reflected her irritation at being left out of the conversation.

"We need to talk about the accident from your side, Mare."

"What more do you need to know? I'm angry as sin at Jinx for damn near killing you and causing you and your family so much pain." Mary looked at him oddly, knowing they discussed this already.

"What about your family? She hurt all of you and probably scared you too."

Mary wasn't ready to answer his question so she brought up her own.

"Why don't you hate Brandi and me? We enabled her for years instead of forcing her to stay sober or stay out of our lives." Mary asked insecurely, because the idea of him hating her scared her more than anything. She knew he answered this before, but it still bothered her.

"I don't think I could ever hate you, Mare. Get angry with you, yes, but hate, no. You are her daughters and you care whether you like it or not. You saw her hurting you, Brandi, and herself but not the rest of the world." Marshall felt bad when he saw the tears forming in her eyes.

"She's never hurt anyone else before, and I guess I thought she would be okay. She hasn't had anything to drink since rehab. It was the first time in our lives she managed to stay sober. I thought she had finally made a breakthrough, but then she hit you and I could've lost the single most important person in my life. Do you realize how lucky you are to be alive?"

Mary choked on the last phrase and Marshall coaxed her over to him. She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and clung for dear life as the pain finally escaped. He held her till the tears stopped and her breathing went back to normal. When she pulled back he swiped the tears from her cheek.

"Do you resent me for being the one she hit?" Marshall figured they might as well get all of the insecurities out of the way.

"Marshall, I could no more hate you or resent you any more than you could me. You were the innocent person in all of this. Yes, it's causing a rift between Brandi, Jinx, and me, but that is because of Jinx's problems, not because of your involvement. She's been doing this to us since we were kids and it needs to stop. Maybe some jail time will set her straight. I don't like the idea of her going there, and yet I know she needs to."

"So let's talk about you and how this affects you. Don't look away from me, Mare, please. We're making some progress here and it all needs to be discussed. I don't want any regrets on either of our parts when this is all over. Stan is right in the fact that if we don't deal with all of this it will fester inside and could do a lot of damage to both of us. I don't want that, and I don't want you to hide your feelings for her, good or bad, from me. I can't tell you that I feel very charitable towards her just yet, but I'm willing to listen to you especially if it helps _you._" Marshall hoped he didn't scare her away with all of this.

Mary wanted to run out the door but knew it wouldn't be fair to Marshall. It's not like she hadn't been forcing him to deal with his own demons.

"Alright, I'm torn but not torn if that makes sense. She deserves jail time and to pay for what she did to you. That makes me angry and sad. The first thing she said was that it was a fender bender and that she only had some scratches no big deal. I was relieved to hear that, but you could hear her slurring her words and then Stan called and I was trying to figure out why he had gotten a call that night. When I put it all together, I felt nothing but spite and hate for her. She's my mother, and most of the time I'm either fighting with her or angry with her, but until that night I've never hated her. I know things were hard for her and her way of coping was the bottle. It's probably why my dad meant more to me than she ever did. He may be a criminal, but it wasn't anything that hurt us at least not until he left." Mary began to pick at Marshall's t-shirt before continuing. "The hatred kept building up after the night she hit you. When the lawyer showed up and they had the nerve to be looking to put at least part of the blame on you..." Mary shrugged not needing to say more on that.

She looked into his face and could see him struggling with the anger provoked by that information. She watched him swallow hard, and then he said nothing so she took it as her cue to continue.

"Raph, of course, was trying to help her and couldn't understand why I took your side. It was the final straw when he said we were just partners. He doesn't understand me, and Jinx was acting like we betrayed her. Marshall, I can't begin to tell you how many times she's betrayed me or blamed me for the outcome of her life. That hurts more than I can ever tell her, but I try to remember it's her way of coping with her problems. I'm tired of making excuses and justifications for her. I won't clean up her messes any more, and I should have never started. The bitter truth is that a part of me is glad that she is being charged with a felony because maybe, just maybe, it will wake her up to what she has become and how it has impacted so many others. I don't want her to have a long sentence, but I want her to learn that she has to change or there won't be anyone left standing in her corner. That scares me too. But none of that scares me as much as it did when you almost died. I couldn't take losing you. The rest of the world could disappear, but not you. I need you and I always will."

The tears continued to stream down her face while Marshall pulled her closer.

"Is that why you broke up with Raph?" Marshall asked.

"I understand his loyalty to family because he has a close one. He'll never understand why you're more like family to me than Jinx is, or was. Not really sure on that part yet. Sometimes I don't think he understands that blood or marital status doesn't mean they are the only people who can be family. I don't think he gets me the way I need him to, and it shouldn't be so difficult to make things work."

"This is truly what you want, and not just because of his reaction to all of this?" Marshall asked, not wanting her to ruin her chance at happiness because of him. He loved her enough to let her be with the person she chose to love, even if it wasn't him.

"Yes, Yoda. This is truly what I want. We were never right for each other, and he is a person that is good and decent and deserves to find happiness with someone that wants the same things as him. That someone is definitely not me and I have a feeling he knows it as well. Sometimes it's just harder to admit it to yourself."

Marshall smiled at the Yoda part. "I told you that you would like the Star Wars saga."

Mary chuckled at that, but punched him in the arm just the same. "Dork."


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks had passed and the hearing had been postponed. Jesse and Darren were back in New York and not sure when they would be able to return. They had gone through a lot of time off at this point. Marshall's dad had to be back at his office for a week and Lilly had stayed with Marshall. Mary had spent the first week on a witness transfer and then had to turn around and leave town again for a relocation. She was eager to get back home and see Marshall.

Marshall was looking forward to Mary's return, he had a double surprise for her. Granted she didn't like surprises, but he could guarantee that she would like these. So he waited patiently at his desk.

Mary stormed into the office and yelled a quick greeting towards Stan. She hadn't even seen Marshall sitting there with a silly grin on his face. Her only thought was to hurry up with the paperwork so she could head over to Marshall's house.

Marshall chuckled silently as he watched her obliviousness with amusement. Stan had also come out and waited for Mary to realize her partner was in the office. Stan was smiling, waiting, and Mary looked up at him in annoyance.

"What?" she snapped.

"The least you could do is say hello to your partner." Stan shrugged, ignoring her scowl.

"I have a partner, and don't need another one until Marshall comes back," Mary bit out before continuing. "No offense…" Her voice dropped off as she took in the partner with blue eyes, western attire, and a goofy grin.

"No wonder you went through so many partners, with an attitude like that who'd stay? Only a loony geek would put up with you," Marshall teased.

"Doofus!" Mary greeted excitedly, and then began to wonder what he was doing here and not recovering or in therapy. "Why the hell aren't you at therapy or at home taking care of yourself?" she demanded.

Marshall figured now was a good time to give her the two surprises. Standing up he reached for the cane and hobbled over towards Mary's desk while she stared at him open mouthed.

"The doctor cleared me for desk duty on a half day basis. The other part is spent at therapy every other day." He shrugged. "You keep your mouth hanging open like that and you could catch flies."

Mary was too stunned at first to answer him. She had been hoping to see him up to the walker at this point. The therapist hadn't mentioned him using the cane yet. Getting over her shock, she got up and pulled him into a huge hug trying desperately to control her emotions in front of their boss.

"Your partner apparently likes to overachieve in all aspects. He was using the walker for a week and a half and upgraded to the cane," Stan boasted proudly.

Marshall was surprised by the hug in front of Stan, but knew that it had been emotionally trying on her also.

"I'm almost back, Mare," he whispered reassuringly into her ear.

Pulling back, she looked into his face and for the first time since this started saw the light of happiness in his eyes and the real warmth of the smile she was used to. This was Marshall. This was everything she was worried they had lost when he started to give up. It was the reason she pushed him and made him angry that day on the parallel bars.

"You are back, Marshall. My partner, best friend, and only friend is back," she whispered proudly into his ear. Soon, she could add the part she wanted to and hoped he wanted also.

"Does this mean that you'll take me out for more pie?" Marshall asked hopefully. "Mom is out shopping with some friends today. She needed to have some fun."

"Hell, I'll even treat for this." Mary looked to Stan.

"Get out of here both of you." Stan smiled, glad to have his inspectors back.

Mary drove Marshall back to his place after they had finished their pies. His mom was still out, and now Mary was sitting on the sofa with his head laying in her lap and her fingers running through his hair. They hadn't said much, and Marshall was trying to figure out the best approach for his next topic. Deciding straightforward was still the best way to deal with his partner, he took a deep breath.

"The trial starts on Monday," Marshall said softly, watching her face for a response.

"Good," Mary stated absently.

"If you don't want to go, I would completely understand." Marshall was trying to give her an out to not have to watch Jinx's fate unfold.

Mary knew what he was trying to do. "I'm going. You can't protect me from this and I don't want to be protected. She made her choice now she has to deal with it."

"So do you and Brandi."

"So did you and your whole family. I'm proud of you by the way. I know I don't say it much, but I am really proud of how far you've come."

"Thanks to your bullheadedness." Marshall smiled up at her.

She smirked back and finally saw not just the partner but the man she had fallen in love with.

"What?" Marshall could tell something was going on in that head of hers.

"I've been blind to a lot of things for a long time. Jinx and her drinking and the way it impacts everyone, Raph and my need to find some normalcy in my life, you and how important you are to me, and the reason why it was so hard with Raph. I was trying so hard to make it work that I never my problem was right in front of me. I loved him, just not the way you're supposed to love the man you spend the rest of your life with." Mary hoped he caught onto the middle part.

"Some of the hardest things to see are those that are right in front of us. Raph is a decent guy, but at least you figured it out before you married him. Jinx is still your mother, and you needed her to be okay, and it makes sense to not want to see past that in order to understand what it does to you and your family. You have been through more than any person should have to go through, especially when you were just a kid yourself. I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like trying to deal with your father abandoning you and your mother being an alcoholic. I feel bad for everything that you missed out on." Marshall grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it in support.

"You missed the most important part of what I was trying to tell you, genius." Mary shook her head. Leave it to him to skip over the part about him.

"What? You've always been there to cover my back when I needed it. You have also been a pain in my backside at times, but I always knew that you cared about our friendship." Marshall shrugged.

"Do you know the reason it was so hard for me to make it work with Raph?"

"The two of you wanted different things in certain ways. The job is hard on people who aren't in it, and your shooting proved that. Raph more than likely wants children and you're scared to death of them. It's hard not to think about the world you would be bringing them into, especially in our line of work." Marshall was quite proud of himself he kept all the totally incompatible remarks to himself.

"No, you'd be wrong. We didn't get that far in our plans much less have any discussions on that. Although you know me too well at times."

"Alright, I'm intrigued. Why, then?"

"You."

"Me. What did I do?" Marshall tried to be as supportive as possible without leaving any clues behind to how he felt.

"You stole my heart years ago and I was too blind to even notice. Everyone has been hinting at it, and I still didn't figure it even when I thought you were going to die. Your stupid brother even figured it out. What is with you Mann men anyways, some kind of telepathy? To top it off, I had to eavesdrop on a conversation with Peter, Brandi, and Raph and then have Brandi explain it to me. She's occasionally smarter than I give her credit for."

"Which brother would that be?" Marshall asked, confused.

"Jesse, and why can't any of you just come out and say what is on your minds? All I get are a bunch of questions and hints to figure it out." Mary asked, aggravated.

"It helps the mind to think, besides you needed to see it for yourself. When people try to force an issue it can backfire badly compared to nudging a person in the right direction. That forces them to reexamine things and come up with their own conclusions." Marshall shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"You haven't said anything about what I just told you," Mary pointed out. Inside she was nervous that everyone was wrong and that she was going to look like a fool.

"Depends on why you are saying it, Mare. I've been in love with you for awhile now and just thought you never would reciprocate. I'm not sure if you're saying it because of what you heard or if you honestly feel that way," Marshall told her truthfully.

"I waited for fear that you would think that it was out of pity. Somehow, you weaseled your way into my heart and I never recognized it for what it was, or maybe I did and chose to ignore it. The only person I've ever cared that much for was my Dad, and he walked right out of my life. If you did that to me, I wouldn't be able to survive it, Marshall. I love you and want to be with you, but I'm scared to death of screwing it up."

"Mary, we aren't perfect. Neither one of us, and that means we'll make mistakes, but just like our partnership, we won't let anything destroy us. We may have rough patches but eventually we work them out. Face facts, we suck at staying mad at each other for too long. One of us will cave and take the first step to fix the problem."

Mary smiled and knew he was right. They had rough spots over the years but always managed to patch them up. "As long as you know what you're getting into." Mary shrugged then leaned down to kiss him.

The kiss was gentle, slow and compassionate, and it was a first for Mary. She was always in hurry and not taking time to enjoy the simplest parts first. When they parted, Marshall had a smile on his face and his thumb was gently stroking her cheek.

"We'll take our time, just like the kiss, so we don't make a mess out of this. I don't want to lose you any more than you want to lose me."

"I don't deserve you, but I'm glad I have you."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Mary. You look tired. With all the traveling you did you should get some sleep."

"Come lay with me. I promise to behave."

Marshall smirked and the two headed to his room to get some rest. Mary fell asleep shortly after they lay down. She had spooned into Marshall and held onto one of his hands. He wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered goodnight before falling asleep on his own.

Mary and Marshall were both nervous as they entered the courthouse on Monday. They both knew no matter what happened today, no one ended up on the winning side here. Marshall was still using a cane, recovery ongoing much to his frustration, and Jinx would face a sentence that was just as punitive.

Stan, Eleanor, Lilly, Warren, Darren and Jesse were already seated behind the prosecution. Brandi and Peter had stopped to talk briefly to Jinx, but moved over to show their support for Marshall and his family right afterwards. Marshall and Mary noticed Raph offering support for Jinx, and in some ways both were glad she had someone there for her. Marshall was torn on his feelings for her at the moment and tried not to let it show.

"It's okay to not like her, Marshall." Mary whispered, seeing the look before he tried to mask it.

"A part of it feels wrong somehow, and yet another part of me wants her to be punished, and we both know she probably won't end up with much of a sentence. I'm sorry it's not fair to you."

"Don't be sorry. What she did to you was a whole lot worse." Mary tried to reassure him there were no ill feelings. "To be honest, I'm still pretty angry at her myself."

The judge entered the chamber and the prosecution played the video of the accident to make its case apparent. Mary heard Brandi's gasp behind her when the car plowed into Marshall's and reached back to squeeze her hand. She knew it was hard to witness the crash, especially since it involved their mother and Marshall.

Jinx felt herself pale as she watched the video, and it continued to play as they tried to extract Marshall from the truck. It was the first time she had witnessed what she had truly done since she refused to watch it before, and finally understood why her daughters were so upset. She hadn't missed the cane Marshall had to use to walk into the room, and had heard from Brandi about the struggles to get out of the wheelchair. It all seemed so unreal. Looking at her daughters and Marshall now, she finally understood. It was bad enough how she had injured Marshall, but if Mary hadn't been shot she may have been in the car also, and she could've killed her own daughter. As it was, she almost killed a man than had been nothing but kind and supportive of her family.

Jinx leaned over to her attorney and whispered.

"I'll accept the guilty plea. It was my fault and I will accept the consequences."

The attorney whispered back, "If you do this there is no turning back. You'll be looking at some jail time for sure, plus an added two days for the injuries to Mr. Mann. Two days are mandatory by law for your first aggravated DWI."

"Marshall could've died and whatever they give me, I'll take. Just, please, I don't want to put my daughters, Marshall or his family through anymore."

"You're sure?" The attorney waited until Jinx nodded and then stood up. "Your Honor, my client would like to plead guilty to all of the charges brought against her."

The courtroom was silent. Mary, Brandi, Marshall and his family all looked over in shock.

The judge looked over to Jinx. "Ms. Shannon, are you aware of the severity of the charges that are brought against you? You will have a felony on your file and do jail time for your actions against Mr. Mann."

Jinx stood up as her attorney indicated. "Yes, your Honor."

"Jinx Shannon, you are sentenced to three months and two days worth of jail time as this is your second offense drinking and driving and your first aggravated DWI. Your license will be revoked for two years and you will be fined $1000 for the incident. As New Mexico law requires the following mandatory penalties, you will need to have and an alcohol evaluation, do one hundred hours of community service, undergo treatment for alcoholism, and you will have ignition interlock on your car for two years after your license is renewed. You will also be subject to five years of probation after your jail time is served."

Mary couldn't believe Jinx did that. She looked over, stunned.

Marshall saw the questioning look on Mary's face and could relate to her confusion but squeezed her hand gently. He knew she could have received less or more time for what she did. The mandatory is 96 hours to 364 days.

"Court adjourned," The judge stated, and they took Mary's mother away.

"What just happened?" Mary asked, confused.

"I think she just took responsibility," Marshall stated, stunned.

The attorney for Jinx stepped over towards Mary and Brandi. "Your mother would like a word with both of you and Mr. Mann, if that is acceptable, before they take her away. The judge has authorized use of one of the rooms for a short time."

"Okay," Brandi stated softly.

Mary looked at Marshall. She wasn't sure he was ready to see her yet.

Marshall knew she needed to go, but also knew she would take her lead from him. He still had her support.

"Alright."

"Marshall, are you sure?"

"Not really, but she is making an effort and the least I can do is return the favor." Marshall didn't want to lie to her.

"We'll go, but any sign of trouble and we leave right away."

"Understood." The attorney gave them the room number and then asked them to give her a few minutes.

Brandi and Mary looked at Marshall. "Are you sure you want to see her?" they asked at the same time.

"I'll be fine," Marshall reassured the two.

Raph walked over towards them next. "Mary, may I have a word with you?"

Mary squeezed Marshall's hand and then followed Raph towards the exit.

"Raph, nothing has changed since we had the talk at Peter's house," Mary said honestly.

"I know, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Raph knew Mary was right, that they were not a good fit for married life.

"Then what is it?"

"You were right that we wouldn't work, especially when you're in love with Marshall. I think I always suspected it, but never put more into it when you stayed with me. I want to ask you to listen to your Mom. I'm not saying that you aren't right to be angry and that crash wasn't horrific. I'm sorry I didn't understand what you were getting at about not being a crutch for her problem. Just so you know, she has been attending meetings, and not because the lawyer told her to. I think she finally understands what she did and what could have happened. Be happy, Mary, and don't run from Marshall, he's a good man." Raph smiled and walked out the door.

Marshall and Brandi came up to her after Raph left. Brandi started to head to the room and Mary made to follow before Marshall pulled her to the side.

"Are you okay?"

His concern for her was always overwhelming to Mary. It was something she hadn't ever gotten from anyone else.

"Yeah, he just wanted to wish us happiness and asked me to give Jinx a chance to explain." Mary shrugged. "I'm more worried about you seeing her right now."

"Relax, I'm not armed and can't shoot her." he teased. "You aren't armed, are you?"

Mary smiled and punched his shoulder. "Doofus."

They made their way to the door and both Brandi and Mary noticed when Marshall hesitated a second, then he nodded at them.

Brandi was about to turn the knob but looked back at Marshall. "If you need a break or need to get out of the room and away from her, Marshal, let us know. We'll put an end to this right away."

Mary beamed proudly at Brandi and Marshall forced himself to relax.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm sure that I'll be fine." Instinct for him was to protect the two sisters even if it made him uncomfortable. He was worried about Jinx trying to lay a guilt trip on the two of them.

They opened the door and walked in to find Jinx sitting at the table looking nervous. Brandi, Mary and Marshall all sat together on the opposite side of the table with Marshall in the middle.

Brandi decided it was safer if she started the conversation.

"Why did you want to see all of us?"

"I owe all three of you apologies and I wanted to make sure they were said."

Jinx looked at her oldest daughter and decided to start there.

"You were right. Brandi and you both deserved a much better mother than you got. I have leeched off of you and blamed you for all of my failures in life. I was jealous of how much your father loved you and how you managed to find a way to get what you wanted and let nothing stand in your way. I forced you to become an adult at an age when you should've been out having fun and playing with other kids. Instead of supporting you through the years, you had to support me and I never took any of the hints. I wanted so much for you, but I realize now that what I wanted for you was actually what I had been looking for myself. I know that I have hurt you in unaccountable ways, and for that I'm truly and deeply sorry. I won't ask for forgiveness, I haven't earned that from you. Somewhere in the future I hope that I can. Thank you for all that you've done for me."

Mary swallowed the lump in her throat and absently reached out for Marshall's hand for support. He squeezed it and held on tightly.

Jinx wanted to smile at the way those two joined hands. Her daughter found the love she needed, just not with the person she had expected. She then looked at Brandi.

"Brandi, you were also right in saying the things you did to me at the jail. I haven't been there for you either. You grew up because of Mary. The last few years you've shown so much potential. Peter has helped with that and I know that he makes you happy. I know that you thought he was so far out of your league at first, and I'm glad that you opened your eyes and heart to him. I'm proud of the fact that you are going to college and making a career for yourself. I want you to know that I understand the stance you took and that I'm proud of you for standing up to me. Be happy and keep moving in the direction that you're going. It's the right one. Don't cry, sweetie, it will all be okay in the end. I promise you both that I will work very hard to change and stand on my own the way I should have all along."

Jinx took a deep breath before she started with Marshall. She didn't even know where to begin this apology. She didn't miss the fact that he was also trying to comfort Brandi as she let the tears stream down her face.

"Marshall, I don't think there are enough words in the world to apologize to you or your family for all that I have put you through. You have been so helpful throughout the years to my family and the way I reward you is to almost kill you. My actions were not only stupid, irresponsible, and grossly wrong but they proved to be painful and dreadful to you. I never meant to hurt you or anyone else by drinking that night. I should've have done the responsible thing and called my sponsor or someone else to drive. I am so sorry for all that I have done to you. You have every right to be angry with me and I hope someday, or somehow, that I can make it up to you. I was way out of line, and thinking of nothing but myself and what was going to happen to me when you were struggling to stay alive. The video showed me the reason everyone was so angry at me. They had every right to be. In my mind, it was just a fender bender and I had scratches. Never once did I think of the person I hit, or that I could've done that to anyone, much less you. You have done so much for Mary, Brandi, and I. Thank you for that. I know that you have protected them both in any way you could when they needed it and I know they are safe with you watching over them."

Marshall nodded, not sure of what to say at the moment. He knew Mary and Brandi were watching him to make sure he was okay.

"Mary and Brandi, despite everything, I want you to know that I do love you both very much," Jinx stated.

"Mom, you are going to prison for three months. Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?" Brandi asked worriedly.

"Because when I get out I'm going to move away for awhile to get myself and my life back in order again. I'm not sure when I'll be back. Until I can stand on my own I'll stay away, because I'm afraid of how easily I can slip back into my old ways. This is what I need to do for me." Jinx knew it would be hard, but she could do it. She was determined to do it and return to her family after she did.

"Marshall, may I have a word with you alone?" Jinx asked, knowing she was pushing her luck here.

"Oh hell no," Mary stated roughly.

"It will be fine," Marshall reassured. He knew Jinx was trying, and whatever she had to say concerned her daughters.

"Mary, I promise I won't hurt him," Jinx started.

"You already have!" Mary hissed at her.

"Mare!" Marshall warned, placing his hand on her arm to get her attention.

"What?" She snapped back. Then looked at him and focused on what he had to say.

"You can wait outside the door if it makes you feel better. I _**will **_be fine. I promise you."

"I hate when you do that." Mary knew his promises were good. She then looked to Jinx.

"I truly hope that you do what you just said, but until I see the change I can't let you in and I won't trust you with those I care about most. You hurt me when you hurt Marshall and I can't let that go yet," Mary stated.

Brandi hugged her mom. "I'll visit when I can." Mary and Brandi left the room.

"Thank you for letting me talk to you. I know it's not fair of me, but I need to ask a favor of you," Jinx stated.

Warning bells were going off in Marshall's head. He decided to be fair and let her say her piece.

"All I ask is that you keep an eye out for those two. I know they can be a handful. You love Mary and she loves you. I was blind to that and shouldn't have been. Please help her find happiness. That is all I ask."

"I will do everything in my power to protect them. You have my word on that, but you really didn't need to ask, I would have done it anyways," Marshall answered truthfully.

"I know you would've, but a mother needs to hear it. I really am sorry, Marshall. If I could take the night back I would."

"Do your daughters a favor. Straighten up your life and find a way back to them. They'll want you in their lives if you clean it up. Don't give up or you'll lose them forever. I know that you're sorry, and I know somewhere down the line I'll forgive you, but today isn't that day."

"It shouldn't be. You're a very good person, Marshall. Take care of my girls," Jinx said and they took her out.

"I will," Marshall promised again, and headed out to see Mary ready to pounce at the door.

"What did she want?" Brandi and Mary asked.

"Squish, you really have to stop doing that."

"Just to make sure the two of you are happy. She asked me to keep you out of trouble. Brandi should be a breeze. You, on the other hand, will be a handful," Marshall teased Mary, knowing they needed to lighten things up.

Brandi smiled and stuck her tongue out at Mary.

"Did you tell her you already make me happy?" Mary asked.

"She knows how we feel about each other and I honestly think she is trying to better herself." Marshall shrugged and Brandi left to catch up to Peter.

"What else did you tell her?"

"That I wasn't ready to forgive her yet. I can't just yet, Mare."

"Hey, it's okay. I haven't completely forgiven her either. There is nothing wrong with that, Marshall." Mary reached up and kissed his lips gently before hugging him tightly.

They pulled apart and headed back to meet up with the rest of the group.

A month had passed since the trial and Mary, Stan and Eleanor were waiting patiently for Marshall to come through the door. They were waiting to see if he had passed all of his re-qualifications and would be able to return to active duty.

Marshall saw them anxiously awaiting his arrival and decided to have some fun. He strolled in after swiping the keycard and casually sat at his desk and turned on his computer. He started to read some of his e-mails knowing they were waiting for him to tell him the results, and knowing Mary would cave first.

Mary knew he was torturing them on purpose. Grabbing her straw she made her spitball and blew it at him; direct hit to the hair.

"Did you want something?" Marshall asked nonchalantly, brushing the spitball out of his hair.

"Don't make me come over there and hurt you, because I would enjoy it." Mary glared at him.

"Well, that would completely destroy my permission to go back in the field and ruin the whole point of my day now wouldn't it." Marshall's smile beamed into the room.

"Yes!" Mary yelled.

"Congratulations, Marshall," Stan and Eleanor stated at the same time, and then Eleanor brought out a pie for them since Mary insisted it was what he would prefer.

"Pie! I should be out more often," Marshall teased.

"No!" All three exclaimed at once.

"What?" Then he looked towards Mary. "What did you do to them while I was gone?"

"Nothing, I was just me." Mary shrugged.

"Enough said at that," Eleanor quipped, and Stan smiled, happy to have his office back to normal.


End file.
